Wo die Liebe hinfällt
by Ameisenbaer
Summary: Voldemorts große Liebe will von ihm nichts wissen und deshalb beauftragt er Severus einen Liebestrank zu brauen. Ob Voldemort seinen Willen bekommt und sich seine große Liebe in ihn verliebt, müsst ihr zuselbst herausfinden.


Titel: Wo die Liebe hinfällt

Autor: schattenspiel

Pairing: Voldemort/Harry, Neville/Harry, Severus/Sirius

Warnung: silly, ShounenAi, OOC

Teil: 3/3

Die Charakter, sowie Orte usw. gehören J. K. Rowling und ich leihe sie mir nur kurz aus, um eine nicht ernst zunehmende Idee umzusetzen.

Wie ich schon erwähnt habe, ist nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts in dieser Geschichte ernst zu nehmen. Alles ist aus einem Mist gewachsen. Falls Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Geschichten auftreten, ist dies nicht beabsichtigt.

Einzig und allein die Beschreibung des Lords ist nicht von mir. Die habe ich in einer Geschichte gelesen, an deren Namen ich mich nicht mehr erinnern kann und auch nicht weiß wer sie geschrieben hat. Falls betreffende Autoren etwas gegen mein Verwenden von Voldemorts Beschreibung haben sollten, werde ich die Geschichte umgehend löschen.

Voldemort alter, wahnsinniger Pädophilier

Severus Snape gestresst und genervt von allem und jedem

Harry Potter wütend, von Voldemort genervt

Neville verliebt und heldenmutig

Dumbledore verwirrt und realitätsfern

Sirius wütend, unüberlegt, rollig

Remus ruhig, überlegt

Ron verwirrt und eifersüchtig, am Ende jedoch glücklich

Hermione verwirrt und schockiert

Hab eine Beta gefunden und bin ihr zu größtem Dank verpflichtet!

Teil 1

Nervös lief Lord Voldemort in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab. Seit Stunden wartete er nun schon auf die Ankunft seines Tränkemeisters. Es war nicht so, dass Severus Snape zu spät zu einer Unterredung mit seinem Lord kommen würde, viel eher war Lord Voldemort einfach zu ungeduldig. Severus Snape hatte noch genau eine Stunde Zeit, bis er bei seinem Meister erscheinen musste und Voldemort würde nach dieser einen Stunde sicher mit seinen Nerven am Ende sein.  
Warum nur dauerte es so lange, diesen einen verfluchten Trank zu brauen? Vor einer Woche hatte Voldemort ihn in Auftrag gegeben. Vor einer Woche!

Vom ewigen laufen ermüdet, ließ sich der Herr aller Todesesser in seinem Sessel, der vor dem Kamin stand, nieder und starrte versonnen in die Flammen.

Es war nun zwei Wochen her, seit der Lord endlich das bekommen hatte, das er seit seinem fast- Ableben besitzen wollte. Lucius machte Voldemort zu seinem Geburtstag- diesen Tag erklärte Voldemort zu seinem Geburtstag- das beste Geschenk, das er seit einem halben Jahrhundert bekommen hatte. Der süße kleine Potter Junge war endlich sein. Nach so vielen vergeblichen Versuchen befand sich sein Schatz endlich in seinem Besitz.

Das erst Mal seit er den Todesfluch auf Zauberer und Muggel gesprochen hatte, war er froh, dass es jemand überlebte. Wie hätte er, der allmächtige Lord Voldemort, auch ahnen können, dass sich Harry Potter zu einem so süßen Knaben entwickeln würde.  
Der Todesfluch auf Harry gehörte für Voldemort jetzt zur Vergangenheit und eine süße Zukunft mit dem kleinen Helden der Zaubererwelt lag vor ihm, auch wenn Harry im Moment anderer Meinung war. Noch wusste Harry nicht, dass er bald schon seine Meinung diesbezüglich ändern sollte. Es würde so kommen, wie der Schrecken aller Weißmagier es wollte und Voldemort wollte Harry an seiner Seite- nicht nur in seinem Bett.

Bis zu Harrys erstem Schuljahr war Voldemort fest entschlossen den jungen Potter zu töten, doch als er diesen entschlossenen Blick aus diesen göttlichen grünen Augen gesehen hatte, war alles vorbei. Noch heute, 4 Jahre danach, konnte sich Voldemort an sein immer stärker klopfendes Herz erinnern. Vielleicht lag das Herzklopfen auch daran, dass Harry ihn zum zweiten Mal besiegte und sein geliehener Körper starke Schmerzen durchlebte. Doch das interessierte den dunklen Lord nicht. Es interessierte ihn nur dieser niedliche Knabe mit den smaragdgrünen Augen und diesem schlankem und zierlichem Körper. Soviel konnte er diesem unschuldigen Kind beibringen, aber ob Harry danach immer noch so unschuldig sein würde, war zu bezweifeln.

Tief in Gedanken versunken, die sich alle mehr oder minder um Harry Potter, der- Junge- den- Voldemort- begehrte- wie- nichts- anderes- auf- der- Welt- außer- der- Weltherrschaft, drehten, blickte Voldemort ins Feuer und bemerkte auch nicht, wie sein lang erwarteter Todesesser Nummer Eins, neben Lucius Malfoy, den Raum betrat.

Keine Sekunde zu zeitig oder zu spät war Severus bei seinem Lord erschienen. Niemand den der Tränkemeister bis jetzt kennengelernt hatte, wollte freiwillig auch nur eine Sekunde zu lange bei ihrem über allem verehrten Dunklen Lord verbringen und in den letzten beiden Wochen war es extrem gewesen.  
Ihr Lord hatte unter Stimmungsschwankungen gelitten, wie eine schwangere Frau in Höchstform und bis auf vier Todesesser, zu denen auch Lucius Malfoy gehörte, schien keiner zu wissen warum. Doch Lucius war jedesmal, wenn Severus eine Frage in diese Richtung stellte, gekonnt ausgewichen und hatte nur etwas gemurmelt, das für niemanden außer einem Werwolf verständlich gewesen wäre.

Verwirrt blickte Severus auf den im Sessel sitzend Lord. Eigentlich hatte er ein anderes Bild erwartet, zumindest wenn es nach den Schilderungen von Lucius Malfoy ging.  
Dieser war vor zwei Tagen völlig aufgelöst und fertig mit den Nerven bei ihm erschienen und hatte ihn förmlich angeflehte diesen- mit den Worten seines besten Freundes ausgedrückt- bescheuerten Trank endlich fertig zu stellen.  
Zwei Stunden später konnte Severus sogar dem Wunsch von Lucius nachkommen und den Trank fast vollenden. Aber auch nur fast, da der Trank noch genau eineinhalb Tage ziehen musste, damit er seine ganze Wirkung beim einnehmen entfallen konnte.  
In den Zwei Stunden davor ließ er sich von seinem besten Freund als Psychiater missbrauchen, aber was tat man nicht alles für die angeschlagene Psyche eines Freundes und Todesessers.  
Nach Lucius Erzählungen hatte er eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Voldemort ihn ungeduldig erwarten und vielleicht auch anschreien würde. Aber dass er so selig ins Feuer starrte, damit hatte der Tränkemeister nicht gerechnet.

Severus schritt mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend hocherhobenen Hauptes über den weichen, in grün gehaltenen Teppich, der die Geräusche seiner Schritte dämpfte, zu seinem Lord.  
Wieder einmal fiel Severus auf, wie ähnlich die Farbe des Teppichs doch der Farbe von Harrys Augen war. Ob sein Lord diese Farbe mit Absicht gewählt hatte? Aber warum sollte man immer wieder an die Augenfarbe des verhassten Feindes erinnert werden wollen?

Nachdem sich Severus zweimal leise geräuspert hatte und Lord Voldemort nicht aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt war, versuchte er es mit einer etwas übertriebenen Lautstärke. Merklich zuckte der Dunkle Lord zusammen und Severus bereitete sich seelisch auf einen Crucio vor, denn niemand durfte den Lord aus seinen Gedanken holen, ohne dafür bestraft zu werden.  
Severus hätte auch gern darauf gewartet, dass der Lord von selbst in die Wirklichkeit zurück fand. Nur würde das auch nichts an einem Crucio ändern. Wenn Voldemort auf einen wartete, hatte man sich sofort- und wenn der Lord sagte sofort, dann meinte er auch SOFORT- bei ihm zu melden, auch wenn dieser in Gedanken versunken war. Es war ein Teufelskreis, der nur durchbrochen werden konnte, wenn man als Untergebener Glück hatte und Voldemort zur Zeit des Besuches seine Untergebenen nicht nur mit körperlicher, sondern auch mit seiner geistigen Anwesenheit beehrte.

Voldemort drehte sich ruckartig um und blickte seinen Tränkemeister wütend an. Keine zwei Sekunden später änderte sich der wütende Gesichtsausdruck des Lords in einen erfreuten und ungeduldigen.  
"Severus, ich freue mich, dass du endlich da bist. Ist er fertig? Wird er so funktionieren, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe?", fragte ein nun sehr aufgeregter Lord Voldemort, der fast an ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten erinnerte, wenn er nicht so ein altes und einer Schlange gleiches Gesicht gehabt hätte.  
Dass ihn Severus aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und ihn erschreckt hatte, überging er geflissentlich, schließlich hatte er ihn mit einer lebenswichtigen Aufgabe betraut. Aus diesem Grund durfte ein Dunkler Lord schon mal ein oder auch zwei Augen zudrücken, wenn sich ein Diener ungehörig verhielt.

"Ja, Sir. Der Trank ist genauso wie ihr ihn euch gewünscht habt. Nach dem Einnehmen müsst ihr etwa 20 Minuten warten, bevor der Trank bei der entsprechenden Person zu wirken beginnt. Kurz bevor der Trank wirkt, leuchten die Augen eures Gegenübers kurz auf und ihr müsst euch zu diesem Zeitpunkt genau im Blickfeld dieser Person befinden. Zu diesem Trank gibt es kein Gegenmittel, eurem 'Opfer' wird nicht geholfen werden können.", erwiderte Severus ohne jeglichen Gefühlsausdruck in der Stimme und stellte eine kleine kristallene Phiole auf den Schreibtisch des Dunklen Lords.  
Insgeheim fragte er sich doch, für welche bemitleidenswerte Seele dieser Trank gedacht war. Aber vor allem fragte er sich jetzt, wie wichtig dem Lord dieser Trank war, wenn er ihn nicht einmal für sein unverzeihliches Benehmen bestrafte.  
Nicht dass es den Tränkemeister störte, dass der dunkle Lord auf einen Crucio verzichtete, aber es war doch äußerst ungewöhnlich. Sonst erfaßte den Lord eine diebische und auch leicht perverse Freude, wenn er einen seiner Todesesser foltern durfte. Ja, diese gerade zu danach flehten- mit ihrem Verhalten- von ihrem Lord gutes Benehmen beigebracht zu bekommen.

Erfreut lächelte Voldemort Severus an und rieb seine Hände vor Vorfreude auf das Kommende. Endlich konnte er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzten, ohne dass er von diesen wunderbar grünen Augen, die ihn so angstvoll musterten immer dann, wenn er Harry besuchte, abgelenkt wurde. Bald würde er nicht mehr Angst und Ekel in den Augen seines kleinen Schatzes sehen, sondern... .

Mehr als geschockt betrachtete Severus das Lächeln seines Meisters und er konnte sich nicht dagegen erwehren einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. Nein, er wollte nicht in der Haut dieser armen Kreatur stecken, die den Trank trinken sollte.  
Er wusste, dass seine Neugier ihn jetzt in große Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, doch schien der Lord ausnahmslos gute Laune zu haben. Aus diesem Grund unterbrach Severus die Gedanken seines Lords, indem er eine für ihn nicht ganz ungefährliche Frage an Voldemort stellte.  
"Sir, wenn mir diese Frage zusteht, würde ich gern erfahren, wem die Ehre zuteil wird diesen Trank zu trinken?", fragte Severus äußerlich gefasst und mit ruhiger Stimme, doch in seinem Inneren sah es ganz anders aus.

Nachsichtig blicke Voldemort seinen Tränkemeister an. Mit dieser Frage hatte er schon gerechnet und so machte es ihm auch nichts aus, auf diese Frage zu antworten. Zudem war er viel zu gut gelaunt und wollte seinen Tränkemeister an dieser guten Laune teilhaben lassen.  
"Mein lieber Severus, dieses eine Mal lasse ich deine Neugier durchgehen, aber ich hoffe doch, du lässt es dir nicht zur Gewohnheit werden.", sagte der schmunzelnde Herr aller Todesesser und wies Severus an sich zu setzten, bevor er weiter sprach.  
"Du kannst dich doch sicher noch an die Versammlung vor zwei Wochen erinnern, in der Lucius in die Versammlungshalle hinein gestürmt kam und ich alle Todesesser außer Lucius hinausschickte. Nun ja, Lucius berichtete mir, dass er seinen Auftrag zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit ausgeführt hatte. Ihm war es endlich gelungen Harry Potter ausfindig zu machen und er hatte auch schon alles vorbereitet, um den Jungen zu entführen.", mit einem wieder seligen Lächeln im Gesicht blickte der Dunkel Lord Severus an.

Severus konnte sich einer schlimmen Vorahnung nicht erwehren- schon allein dieses Schmunzeln seines Lords ließ ihn eine Gänsehaut vor Grauen bekommen. Warum hatte er nur das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Harrys Person in einem engen Zusammenhang mit dem zu brauenden Trank stand? Was hatte sein Lord vor und vor allem, was spielte das Potter Blag für eine Rolle in diesem Plan? Dass Voldemort den Jungen töten wollte, wussten alle Todesesser, aber warum zum Teufel brauchte der Lord einen Liebestrank. Er wollte doch nicht etwa den Jungen... . Dieser äußerst unglaubliche Gedanke wurden von einem breit grinsenden Lord Voldemort unterbrochen, indem dieser seine kleine Rede fortführte.

"Nun am selben Abend haben Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle und Zabini den Jungen geholt. Das war mit Abstand der beste Geburtstag, den ich je in meinem Leben hatte, nur dass mein Geschenk etwas zickig auf meine freundlich gemeinten Annäherungsversuche reagierte. Dieser süße kleine Engel hat mich doch tatsächlich als bösen, alten, widerlichen, Lebewesen verachtenden und größenwahnsinnigen Möchtegernzauberer mit Schlangengesicht beschimpfte und das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war... .", unterbrach Voldemort seine Erzählung, um sich geräuschvoll zu schnäuzen.

Mit leicht geweiteten Augen blickte Severus den Dunklen Lord an. Sie hatte Potter entführt und keiner aus dem Phönix Orden wusste davon oder hatte etwas bemerkt. Was für minderbemittelte Zauberer standen eigentlich auf der Seite des Lichts?  
Wie war es überhaupt für die Todesesser möglich gewesen den Potter Jungen zu entführen? Er stand doch, wenn man Dumbledore glaubte, unter dem Blutschutz seiner Mutter, also auch ihrer Schwester plus Anhang.  
Kurz kamen Severus Gedanken ins Stocken und er realisierte den letzten Satz seines Lords. Potter hatte WAS? War der Junge jetzt lebensmüde geworden? Wie konnte er Voldemort nur so etwas ins Gesicht sagen? Denken taten viele das, was der Junge gesagt hatte, und er, Severus, gehörte auch zu diesen Personen. Aber würde keiner es dem Lord sagen, nicht wenn er noch längere Zeit leben wollte.  
Aber stop... verwirrt schüttelte der Tränkemeister seine Kopf und blickte verblüfft seinen Herren an. Traurig, aufgelöst, deprimiert, Tränen in den Augen, all diese Begriffe trafen auf den Dunklen Lord zu und versetzten Severus in schieres Erstaunen. Voldemort tötete Potter wegen diesen Beleidigungen nicht, nein er war... .

Weinerlich und mit einer für einen Dunkle Lord völlig inakzeptablen Stimme berichtete er schließlich weiter, "... Harry mag keine Schlangen... und er hasst mich, nur weil ich seine Eltern getötet habe... . Was ist denn so schlimm daran? Ich könnte ihm noch so viel mehr geben. Ich würde ihn lieben. Durch seine schwarzen Haare streicheln, nachdem wir uns unserer gegenseitigen Liebe hingegeben haben. Ich könnte ihm die höchsten Wonnen zugänglich machen. Harry würde mit mir über England und bald die ganze Welt regieren. Warum hasst er mich nur so?"  
Voldemort sah mit einer vorgeschobenen Unterlippe seinen Tränkemeister an und erwartete anscheinend eine Anwort von ihm.

Blinzelnd blickte Severus seinen Lord an und realisierte nicht wirklich, was dieser gerade erzählt hatte. Was war denn heute mit dem Dunklen Lord los? Langsam aber sicher verstand Severus die Welt nicht mehr, darüber jedoch musste er sich später Gedanken machen. Priorität Nummer eins lag momentan bei dem Vorhaben Voldemort mit einer für Severus relativ ungefährlichen Antwort zufrieden zu stellen. Doch was war in diesem Fall eine ungefährliche Antwort?

Die Sorge des Meisters aller Zaubertränke war allerdings völlig unbegründet, denn Voldemort sprach nach einer Weile einfach von allein weiter.  
"Dabei verlangt es mich so sehr nach diesem zarten Geschöpf. Diese langen schlanken Beine und die wohlgeformten Oberschenkel, an denen ich nur zu gern entlang lecken möchte, um zu seiner geheimsten Stelle zu gelangen, an der sich seine gesamte Lust sammelt. Seine Lust, die ich mit kräftigen Stößen aus ihm heraus treiben könnte. Diese kleinen runden Pobacken, zwischen denen ich meinen Zauberstab positionieren und... ."  
Voldemort war so vertieft in seinen Monolog, denn zu Severus schien er nicht mehr zu sprechen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie der Tränkemeister langsam aber sicher immer grüner im Gesicht wurde.

Leider, wie Severus bemerkte, besaß er eine viel zu genaue Vorstellungskraft. Er wollte nicht wissen, was der Lord mit Harry zu gern tun würde und er wollte vor allem nicht wissen, wie Potter nackt aussah oder schlimmer, Voldemort nackt.  
Mühsam unterdrückt Severus einen Würgreflex, als Voldemort in allen Einzelheiten beschrieb, in welcher Position er Harry- seinen Engel- zuerst mit seinem Zauberstab erobern wollte, nachdem der von Severus gebraute Liebestrank gewirkt hatte.

Bevor dem Tränkemeister in der Anwesenheit seines Lords noch etwas höchst Unangenehmes und sicher auch Lebensgefährliches passieren konnte, unterbrach er seinen Lord in dessen Monolog.  
"Ihr werdet mich entschuldigen müssen eure Lordschaft, aber leider muss ich wieder dringend in die Schule zurück. Dumbledore wollte mich heute abend noch sprechen, um die Fortschritte über einen Trank, den ich in seinem Auftrag brauen sollte, zu erfahren."  
Severus wusste, dass solche Entschuldigungen von dem dunklen Lord nicht geduldet wurden- im Grunde gar keinen Entschuldigungen-, aber er musste hier raus, bevor er sich auf den Teppich übergab.  
Lieber erleidete er kurz die Schmerzen eines Crucio, weil er seinen Lord mit einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede zufrieden stellen wollte, nur um zu verschwinden, als eine lange und ausdauernde Folterung, weil er den Teppich seines Herren beschmutzte, da dieser sexuelle Phantasien mit dem Potter Jungen zum besten gab.  
Doch auch dieses Mal wurde Severus gelinde gesagt überrascht.

Voldemort blickte ihn nur kurz an und nickt als Zeichen, dass er ihn entlassen hatte. "Ich hoffe der Trank hält was er verspricht. Er muss sich einfach unsterblich in mich verlieben... .", murmelte der Dunkle Lord und starrte vertieft in unkeusche Gedanken mit Harry Potter wieder in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers.

Leicht verbeugte sich Severus vor seinem Lord und verließ fluchtartig das Arbeitszimmer. Draußen blieb er vor der geschlossenen Tür kurz stehen und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Bevor er jetzt zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm den Plan Voldemorts erläutern würde, musste er sich einen Trank besorgen, der seinen unruhigen Magen beruhigen würde. Vor allem aber musste er die Gedanken an einen nackten und erregten Gryffindor loswerden, der sich wie ein Ertrinkender an einen ebenso nackten und erregten Lord klammerte.  
Sich vor Ekel schüttelnd und mit einer Hand vor dem Mund verließ er den Wohnsitz des Dunklen Lords und apparierte an den Rand zum Verbotenen Wald. Wie ein Schatten schlich er sich in die Kerker Hogwarts, um dort für eine kleine Weile Schutz in seinen Gemächern zu suchen.

Zufrieden betrachtete Severus sein Spiegelbild. Endlich war der leichte Grünstich seiner Haut verschwunden und das lag nicht nur daran, dass er sein Mittagessen in der Toilette hatte runter spülen müssen, sondern auch an einem sehr guten Aufbautrank. Zum Glück für ihn hatte er immer etwas gegen Magenprobleme in seinen Gemächern. Nicht umsonst gehörte er zu den Todesessern. Bei dieser Arbeit wurde man tagtäglich mit den widerlichsten Dingen konfrontiert, das konnte sich kein normaler Zauberer vorstellen.  
Der Tränkemeister hatte sich nie vorstellen können, Voldemort einmal beim Aussuchen einer Badehose behilflich zu sein, doch das Unmögliche war tatsächlich vor ein paar Tagen geschehen. Nun wusste er auch, weshalb Voldemort die Badehose brauchte. Doch konnte er sich nicht an die Vorstellung gewöhnen, dass sein Lord mit Harry Potter eine Hochzeitsreise machen würde, falls der Orden des Phönix es nicht rechtzeitig verhinderte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnte Severus behaupten, dass ihm ein Potter Leid tat. Nur würde er diese Tatsache niemals laut zugeben.  
Immer noch geisterten, von Zeit zu Zeit, die Bilder eines halbnackten und nun sogar ganz nackten und erregten Lords in seinem Kopf herum.  
Einige Erinnerungen des heutigen Tages und auch der letzten Tage würde Severus, nachdem die Unterredung mit Dumbledore vorbei wäre, in seinem Denkarium einschließen und nie mehr- wirklich nie mehr- wieder sehen wollen.

Seufzend und sich die passenden Worte schon zurecht legend, schritt Severus zu seinem Kamin und flohte in das Haus der Familie Black- das als Basis des Ordens allen möglichen und unmöglichen Zauberern bekannt war, nur nicht den Todesessern.  
Kein Wunder, dass Voldemort die Macht über England noch nicht hatte an sich reißen können, bei diesen schlechten Mitarbeitern. Wenn man es so sah, waren die einzigen vernünftigen Mitarbeiter, die Voldemort hatte, Lucius und er, nur dass er halt für Dumbledore spionierte. Für den Lord war Lucius wirklich das Mädchen für alles, kein Wunder dass sich Severus um die Psyche seines besten Freundes kümmern musste.

Hustend fiel der Professor für Zaubertränke aus dem Kamin und fand sich, von Mitgliedern des Ordens umringt, die ihn schon abwartend ansahen, auf dem Boden sitzend wieder. Ohne auch nur auf einen dieser aufdringlichen Blicke einzugehen, stand Severus vom Boden auf und putzte sich die Asche von seiner Robe.  
Wie er diese Reisemöglichkeit verabscheute, als wenn es keine bequemeren Möglichkeiten gab. Wozu waren sie Zauberer?

"Severus was hast du uns zu erzählen? Für was braucht Voldemort einen Liebestrank?", fragte Dumbledore und kaute lächelnd auf einem Kaubonbon herum. "Aber gehen wir doch erst einmal in die Küche und setzten uns dort. Willst du ein Kaubonbon?"

Die Nase rümpfend schaute Severus das Kaubonbon an, das ihm Dumbledore unter die Nase hielt und schüttelte leicht angewidert seinen Kopf.  
"Albus, du solltest nicht fragen für was der Lord den Trank braucht, sondern für wen. Aber bevor ich das alles erzähle, sollten wir uns wirklich erst einmal setzten.", süffisant lächelte Severus alle Anwesenden an und ging in die Küche.

Als alle an dem Küchentisch Platz genommen hatten, blickte Severus noch einmal jeden Einzelnen an und vergewisserte sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Ihm war ganz und gar nicht danach die ganze Geschichte zweimal zu erzählen.  
Bevor er jedoch mit seiner Geschichte anfing, blieb sein Blick an Sirius hängen, der ihn intensiv musterte und zu allem Unglück auch noch neben ihm saß.  
Wo kam denn der Köter plötzlich her? Gerade eben saß er ihm noch gegenüber neben Remus. Diese Frage und noch einige andere Fragen, die alle mit der Flohschleuder zutun hatten, verschob er auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Das Problem namens Harry hatte erst einmal Vorrang, da mussten seine persönlichen Schwierigkeiten warten.

"Ist Harry eigentlich noch bei seinen Verwandten?", fragte Severus ganz unverfänglich, bevor er zum eigentlichen Thema kam.

Verwundert blickte Dumbledore, wie auch alle Anwesenden, den Tränkemeister an. Doch bevor der Schulleiter ihm antworten konnte, kam ihm Sirius mit seiner Antwort schon zu vor.  
"Natürlich ist er noch bei seinen Verwandten, wenn es nicht so wäre, wüßten wir es doch.", schnaufte Sirius und blickte Severus herausfordernd an. "Aber was hat das mit dem Liebestrank zu tun?"

"Sehr viel mein lieber Straßenköter.", flötete Severus und grinste Sirius überheblich an. Doch bevor der Angesprochene irgendetwas erwidern konnte, sprach Severus weiter.  
"Harry wurde im Auftrag des Lords und von vier seiner engsten Todesesser entführt und das vor genau 2 Wochen. Ich habe es auch heute erst erfahren, also nicht aufregen und alles auf meine nicht vorhandene Unzulänglichkeit schieben. Mich wundert es aber doch sehr, dass niemandem von euch Harrys Verschwinden aufgefallen ist. Allen voran der Flohschleuder und Remus.", gehässig blickte Severus Sirius an und war versucht noch eine Gemeinheit oben drauf zu setzen.

Fast alle, außer Dumbledore, blickten Severus erschüttert an. Vor allem Sirius schien sich zwischen der Sorge um Harry und der Wut über Severus Vorwurf, der nicht einmal so aus der Luft gegriffen war, entscheiden zu können. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sein geliebtes Patenkind von dessen Erzfeind entführt wurde. Aber wie konnte Harry entführt werden? Angeblich war Harry doch so sicher bei seinen Verwandten und ließ Dumbledore ihn nicht zusätzlich noch von Leuten aus dem Phönixorden überwachen?

In Remus Gesicht spiegelten sich dieselben Gedanken, über die auch Sirius nachdachte, wieder. Aber auf die Frage nach dem 'Wie konnte so etwas passieren?' fand auch er keine Antwort. Das konnten wohl nur Dumbledore, Voldemort oder noch besser betreffende Todesesser erklären.

Die Mitglieder der Familie Weasley machten sich genau solche Vorwürfe wie Remus und Sirius, aber sie hatten alle geglaubt, dass Harry unter dem Blutschutz seiner Verwandten sicher sei. Mrs. und Mr. Weasley waren froh, dass die Jüngsten ihrer Familie nicht bei dem Gespräch dabei waren. Es hätte nur unnötiges Theater gegeben.

Hatte der Blutschutz aufgehört zu wirken? Hatte es überhaupt einen Blutschutz gegeben? Weshalb war Dumbledore nicht geschockt und nahm die Entführung von Harry so locker?  
Ihre einzige Hoffnung den Dunklen Lord irgendwann zu besiegen, befand sich in den Händen des Lords und dieser würde den armen Jungen ohne zu zögern töten.  
Doch nun stellte sich ihnen noch eine neue Frage, wieso war Harry nach zwei Wochen immer noch am Leben? Wollte der Lord ihn nicht sofort loswerden oder war das die Galgenfrist, bevor er den Jungen anfangen würde zu foltern?  
Sirius, der gerade seinen Mund aufmachten wollte, um etwas zu sagen oder wohl eher zu schreien, wurde von Dumbledore unterbrochen, da er ihm zuvor kam.

"Harry ist beim Lord?", überrascht und doch nicht weiter geschockt blickte Dumbledore seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke an.  
"Hm...", völlig ruhig befreite der Schulleiter ein weiteres Kaubonbon von der schützenden Umhüllung und schob es sich in den Mund. Ohne auf die verwirrten, teils auch ungläubigen Gesichter seiner Leute zu achten, die überhaupt nicht verstehen konnten, wie der Anführer des Phönixordens so ruhig bleiben konnte, fuhr er fort.  
"Nun das ist doch gar nicht mal so schlecht. Harry könnte mit seinem Veelacharme Voldemort becircen und so dafür sorgen, dass Voldemort Harry erstens nicht tötet und er sich zweitens aus dem Geschäft des Dunklen Lords zurück zieht, um in Ruhe seine Kinder, die er mit Harry zeugen wird, aufzuziehen. Oder war Harry ein Vampir- Dämon Mischling? Das würde natürlich vieles ändern...", nachdenklich kaute Dumbledore auf seinem über alles geliebten Kaubonbon- Kaubonbons schmecken ihm seit neuestem viel besser als Zitronentrops- und drehte mit gerunzelter Stirn das Ende seines Bartes um den Zeigefinger.  
Dumbledore fand es wirklich nicht lustig, dass er vergessen hatte, zu welcher magischen Rasse Harry nun gehört. Darauf, dass Harry vielleicht doch nur ein ganz normaler Zauberer war, kam er nicht.

Mit offenem Mund blickte Severus den Schulleiter an. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben konnte er von sich behaupten sprachlos zu sein, aber es ging nicht nur ihm so. Alle Anwesenden schauten Dumbledore an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle seine Gehirnzellen beisammen.  
Severus musste schon zugeben, dass der Schuldirektor langsam alt wurde, aber dass er auf die Idee kam Harry Potter, der- Junge- der- das- Unglück- magisch- anzog- wie- ein- fauliger- Fisch- die- Fliegen, zu einem magischen Geschöpf zu machen, war doch wirklich absurd.  
"Albus, Harry ist ein ganz normaler Zauberer und das kann dir jeder der hier Anwesenden bezeugen.", mit diesen Worten zeigte Severus auf jeden Einzelnen und diese nickten wie auf Kommando zustimmend.

"Severus, bist du etwa kein Vampir, mit Lucius verheiratet, der ein Veela ist und seid ihr etwa nicht Harrys Eltern?", fast schon empört blickte Dumbledore in die ungläubigen und auch nun geschockten Gesichter seiner Untergebenen.

"Severus ist schwul... .", fast ehrfurchtsvoll flüsterte Sirius diese Worte, wobei seine Augen einen verklärten Ausdruck annahmen und er Severus anlächelte. Vielleicht bestand für ihn doch eine kleine Chance, an das Objekt seiner feuchten Träume heran zukommen.  
Niemals aufgeben, es gibt immer Hoffnung.  
Das waren genau die Worte gewesen, mit denen Remus ihn aufgemuntert hatte, als er dem Werwolf von seiner Liebe zu Severus erzählte. Genau an diese Worte klammerte er sich, wenn er mal wieder mit Severus stritt, ohne es wirklich zu wollen.  
Wieviel Überwindung hatte es Sirius gekostet sich einzugestehen, dass er in die olle Fledermaus verliebt war und dann auch noch den Mut aufzubringen, sich Remus anzuvertrauen. Nicht dass er geglaubt hatte, dass Remus ihm deswegen die Freundschaft kündigen würde, aber es war doch sehr schwer.

Remus, der seinen besten Freund aufmerksam beobachte hatte und auch Sirius Gefühlswelt kannte, schmunzelte leicht bei dessen Anblick. Er würde Sirius helfen seinen Traummann zu bekommen und wenn er dabei zu unlauteren Mitteln greifen musste. Nichts war schlimmer, als eine unerfüllte Liebe.  
Dumbledores Äußerung konnte man zwar nicht ernst nehmen, aber es würde ein kleiner Lichtblick für Sirius sein und um Snape würde er sich noch kümmern. Remus wusste ganz genau, dass Severus im Grunde seines Herzens nicht so kalt und unnahbar war, wie er immer tat. Doch genau diese Tatsache musste er erst einmal Severus klarmachen und das würde er tun, bei seiner Ehre als Rumtreiber.  
Leider musste er noch etwas warten, um seine Mission Severus Snape zu bekehren durchzuführen. Harry in Sicherheit zu bringen, war im Moment wichtiger, denn von ihm hing der Sieg über Voldemort ab und somit auch die Sicherheit für alle Liebenden.

Der Tränkemeister saß nur geschockt auf seinem Platz und bemerkte auch die streichelnde Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel nicht, die Sirius dort vorsichtig platziert hatte.  
Was hatte er der Welt getan, dass er mit solchen Leuten gestraft wurde? Zuerst der Dunkle Lord und dann auch noch Dumbledore... . Waren denn jetzt alle wahnsinnig geworden?  
Nur langsam fand sein Geist wieder in die Realität zurück und nahm endlich die streichelnde Hand wahr, sowie die gespannten Blicke aller anwesenden Ordensmitglieder.

Wie würde Severus auf diese Behauptung Dumbledores reagieren? Was würde er tun?

In der Stille die sich ausgebreitet hatte, konnte man nur noch das Schmatzen Dumbledores hören, der genüßlich an seinem Kaubonbon lutschte und nichts von der gespannten Atmosphäre bemerkte.

"Nein, ich bin kein Vampir, bin auch nicht mit Lucius verheiratete und werde ihn auch niemals heiraten und vor allem ist Harry NICHT mein Sohn. Albus wie kommst du nur auf so etwas? Frag die Flohschleuder oder Remus, die können dir bezeugen, dass Harry der Sohn von James und Lily Potter ist und diese Beiden waren stink normale Zauberer.", sagte Severus mit vor Empörung zitternder Stimme.  
Mit zuckender Augenbraue drehte der Tränkeprofessor seinen Kopf zu Sirius und nahm dessen Hand von seinem Oberschenkel. "Flohschleuder...", zischte der Tränkemeister gefährlich leise, "Ich bin nicht schwul und werde auch nie schwul werden! Also behalte deine Hände bei dir.", schnauzte Severus, mit einer sich überschlagenden Stimme, fast schon hysterisch. Auf seiner Unterlippe kauend und sich innerlich nur Ruhe ermahnend, blickte er stur auf seine Hände.  
Nachdem Harry wieder in Sicherheit sein würde, wenn er denn das Alles überstehen sollte- ohne jemanden umzubringen- , würde er erst einmal allein Urlaub machen. Irgendwo weit entfernt von Voldemort, dem Orden, Harry Potter und einfach allem, das ihm den letzten Nerv rauben konnte.

"Aber... .", wollte Dumbledore einwerfen, dem es gar nicht gefiel, dass sich seine ganze Theorie über Harrys magische Herkunft ins Nichts auflöste, wurde jedoch von Severus unterbrochen.

Da Severus sich wieder beruhigt hatte, konnte er auf den eigentlichen Kern der ganzen Aufregung um Harry Potter kommen und alle Mitglieder des Phönixordens ein letztes Mal schocken.  
"Ohne lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, sollte ich euch jetzt noch sagen, für wen dieser Liebestrank gedacht ist."  
Severus legte eine kleine Pause ein, um sich der Aufmerksamkeit einer jeden Person in diesem Raum sicher zu sein, bevor er weiter sprach. "Voldemort will, dass sich Harry Potter in ihn verliebt."

Stille beherrschte den Raum, als der Tränkemeister den Satz beendet hatte.  
Keiner wollte und konnte sich vorstellen, warum der Dunkel Lord wollte, dass ein 15 jähriger Junge sich in ihn verliebt und vor allem, wenn dieser Junge Harry Potter hieß.  
Dass Voldemort wahnsinnig war, wussten alle, aber so wahnsinnig oder eher krank... .

"Oh, bei Merlin... der arme Junge. Was sollen wir bloß machen?", durchbrach die verzweifelte Stimme von Mrs. Weasley die Stille und lehnte sich an ihren Mann.

"Severus, du erlaubst dir doch keinen Scherz mit uns?", fragte Remus die Frage, die ausnahmslos allen durch den Kopf ging. Äußerlich schien er völlig ruhig, doch in ihm tobte ein Sturm der unterschiedlichsten Gefühle.

Noch bevor der Tränkemeister antworten konnte, hörte er von der Person neben ihm ein leises Knurren. "Snape... wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte, dann... .", die Drohung von Sirius blieb unbeendet und Severus hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Wenn es um so etwas geht, würde ich mir nie einen Scherz erlauben. Der Lord will Harry an seiner Seite, aber der Junge hält im Moment noch nichts davon. Das wird sich jedoch nach der Einnahme des Trankes ändern. Um euch die Dringlichkeit von Harrys Rettung etwas zu verdeutlichen, sollte ich noch sagen, dass dieser Liebestrank für immer wirkt und nicht rückgängig gemacht werden kann.", mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck blickte Severus jeden Einzelnen an.  
Für alle stand fest, dass sie Harry befreien mussten, nur das wie konnte noch keiner beantworten.

Alle aus dem Phönixorden wurden jäh aus ihren Überlegungen, wie man Harry denn retten könnte, gerissen, als die Küchentür geöffnet wurde und mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand schlug.

Neville hüpfte vergnügt in die Küche und strahlte mit der Sonne um die Wette alle Anwesenden an. "Ich bin verliebt... .", jauchzte er und umarmte einen geschockten Severus Snape, dem Sirius schon wieder über den Oberschenkel streichelte. Zum Glück für beide Beteiligte dauerte die Umarmung nicht lange, da Sirius ein leises Knurren von sich gab, das Neville scheinbar richtig zu deuten wusste, wenn er es denn gehört hatte.  
"... und ich werde sogar meine große Liebe aus den Fängen des Dunklen Lords retten! Ich werde der Held sein!", heroisch stand er mitten in der Küche, genauer gesagt mitten auf dem Tisch und blickte alle Beifall heischend an.

Nachdem sich Severus von dem ersten Schock der Umarmung erholt hatte, fand er nun zu seinem alten Selbst zurück.  
"Mister Longbottem, was fällt ihnen ein mich zu umarmen?", erzürnt blickte er Neville an, der ihn nur freudig anlächelte und regte sich über dieses unverschämte Lächeln gleich noch mehr auf.  
Wollten denn heute alle, dass er seine Nerven verlor?  
"Und wie in Merlins Namen kommen sie auf die Idee, dass ausgerechnet sie den Lord besiegen könnten?", immer noch wütend schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf, beruhigte sich jedoch langsam wieder.  
Je mehr er sich beruhigte, desto mehr realisierte er von dem, was Neville so heraus posaunt hatte. Woher wusste Neville, dass sie jemanden retten mussten? Hatte diese missratene Zwillingsbrut sie schon wieder belauscht und alles an Ron, Hermine und Neville weiter erzählt?  
Nur um in seiner Vermutung richtig zu liegen, stellte Severus eine Frage an Neville, die er sich eigentlich selbst beantworten konnte.  
"In wen bist du verliebt, seit wann und woher weißt du, wo sich deine große Liebe befindet?"  
Böse blickte der Tränkemeister zu Sirius, der jetzt nicht nur eine Hand streichelnd auf seinem Oberschenkel liegen hatte, sondern auch noch seine Zweite über Severus Rücken krabbeln lies.  
"Behalte deine Hände gefälligst bei dir, du Pudel.", flüsterte er zischend und realisierte zu spät, als was er Sirius bezeichnet hatte. Am liebsten hätte Severus seinen Kopf auf den Tisch geschlagen, wenn es nicht so auffällig gewesen wäre. War es denn schon so weit mit ihm, dass er die Flohschleuder nicht einmal mehr richtig beleidigen konnte. Die Antwort des Straßenköters bescherte ihm jedoch einen halben Herzinfarkt.

"Pudel...", kicherte Sirius in das rechte Ohr seines Auserwählten, "... du hattest schon bessere Beleidigungen für mich Fledermaus, aber für dich würde ich auch zum Pudel werden, mein Mäuschen.", säuselte er, während seine Hand weiterhin auf Severus Oberschenkel lag, die Zweite jedoch zog er wieder zurück. Man wollte sein Glück schließlich nicht herausfordern.  
Es gab Hoffnung, langsam wurde Severus weich und irgendwann würde sein kleiner Giftmischer in seinen Armen liegen. Grinsend blickte Sirius Remus an, der genauso grinste wie er.

Remus hatte dank seiner Wolfssinne jedes einzelne Wort der Beiden gehört und freute sich für Sirius, vielleicht würde er gar nicht mehr nachhelfen brauchen. Aber schaden konnte es sicher nicht, wenn er Severus etwas auf die Sprünge half, was seine Gefühle Sirius gegenüber betrafen.

Nur zu gern wie es schien, fing Neville an zu erzählen. "Ich werde meine große Liebe Harry Potter aus den Klauen von Voldemort befreien, ihm meine ewige Liebe gestehen und dann werden wir glücklich, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet, in einem kleinen Häuschen irgendwo auf dem Land leben. Und wenn sie, Professor Snape, auch noch einen Trank erfinden, mit dem Männer schwanger werden können, würden viele kleine Kinderfüße durch das Haus tapsen.", verträumt blickte Neville an die Zimmerdecke und seufzte zufrieden. Wie schön würde das werden, lauter kleine Harrys und Nevilles.

Als Severus sich vorstellte was passieren könnte, wenn Neville und Harry jemals Kinder in die Welt setzten würden, breitete sich ein dezenter Grauton in seinem Gesicht aus. Diese Vorstellung konnte ohne Probleme mit der des nackten und erregten Lords mithalten, in Sachen wie 'was durfte man der Zauberergemeinschaft niemals antun'. Sehr gern hätte sich der Tränkemeister an einer starken Schulter festgehalten. Aber die einzige Schulter, die sich in erreichbarer Nähe befand, gehörte zu Sirius und an diesen würde er sich erst lehnen, wenn die Hölle zufror.  
Lauter nervende Harrys und tollpatschige Nevilles, konnte es etwas Schlimmeres für einen Lehrer geben? Die Antwort lautete definitiv ja, denn eine Mischung aus Beiden, würde zur totalen Vernichtung allen intelligenten Lebens auf diesem Planeten führen und vor allem zu seiner vorzeitigen Pensionierung. Über den Grund der Pensionierung wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken, dafür gab es eindeutig zu viele Möglichkeiten, die nicht gut für ihn waren. Als kleines Beispiel zog ein kurzer Stummfilm an seinem inneren Augen vorbei und zeigte ihn tot in seinem Klassenzimmer, da der Trank eines Harry-Neville Mischlings explodiert war und er als Lehrer verzweifelt versucht hatte seine Schüler zu schützen.  
Eines nahm sich Severus zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit vor, denjenigen, der jemals einen Schwangerschaftstrank für Männer brauen sollte, würde er persönlich ins nächste Grab befördern. Allerdings sollten sie auch so bald wie möglich Harry befreien, sonst würde er sich selbst töten müssen, da sein geschätzter Lord sicher auch auf einen solchen Trank bestehen würde. Severus konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht entscheiden, was schlimmer war. Eine Mischung aus Neville und Harry oder eine Mischung aus Voldemort und Harry.

"Ich werde Harry retten, sein Held sein und somit seine Liebe für mich gewinnen.", sagte Neville entschlossen, als er aus seinem Tagtraum zurück in die Wirklichkeit fand und unterbrach den Tränkelehrer in seinen düsteren Zukunftsvisionen.

"Warum sollst du der Held sein?", nörgelte Ron, der schon eine ganze Weile zusammen mit Hermine in der Küche stand. Die Beiden hatten nur einen Augenblick nach Neville die Küche betreten und seinen gedanklichen Ausführungen gelauscht. Herausfordernd blickte er Neville an. "Ich wäre sicher ein besserer Held als du."  
Sich selbst zustimmend nickte Ron und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab in der Luft herum.

"Aber du bist nicht an dem Tag geboren, von dem in der Prophezeiung die Rede ist.", grinste Neville siegessicher einen beleidigten Ron an, der von Hermine am Reden gehindert wurde, indem sie ihm einfach eine Hand auf den Mund legte.

"Neville steig doch erst einmal vom Tisch herunter.", streng blickte Hermine Neville von unten an. Trotz leisen Murrens und einem beleidigten Blick zu Hermine, die daraufhin noch viel strenger schaute und ohne Schwierigkeiten mit Professor McGonagall mithalten konnte, hüpfte Neville vom Tisch. Mit hängenden Schultern und Hoffnungslosigkeit ausstrahlend, da er es jetzt wohl vergessen konnte seinen Harry zu retten, stand Neville bei Ron und Hermine.  
"Professor Dumbledore können sie Neville nicht zur Vernunft bringen? Seit wir von Fred und George erfahren haben, dass Harry von Todesessern entführt wurde, sagt er so komische Sachen. Er hat doch in einem Kampf gegen Du- weißt- schon- wen keine Chance.", flehentlich blickte Hermine den Schulleiter an und hoffte das dieser Neville zu Vernunft bringen würde. Das sie Fred und George gerade verraten hatte, störte sie wenig, da die Meisten sich sicher denken konnten, wie sie an die Informationen herangekommen waren.

"Warum sollte er es nicht einmal versuchen. Er hat wirklich am selben Tag wie Harry Geburtstag, also könnte die Prophezeiung auch ihn gemeint haben.", erwiderte Dumbledore auf einem Bonbon kauend und zerschlug somit Hermines Hoffnung darauf, dass er Neville zu Vernunft bringen würde.

"Aber... aber...", stotterte Hermine und blickte den Schulleiter geschockt an. Wie konnte Dumbledore so etwas sagen, ohne wie es schien darüber nachzudenken? Dass in diesem Moment für Hermine ein Teil ihrer Welt in tausende kleine Teile zerbrach, war selbstverständlich, doch niemandem fiel es auf.  
"Bei Merlin, wenn Neville den Lord besiegt, heirate ich Ron.", flüsterte sie leise und mehr zu sich selbst, als zu irgendeinem, der in ihrer Nähe stand. Doch das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit ihr, denn kein Anderer als Ron persönlich hörte sehr deutlich diese geflüsterten Worte.

"Wirklich!", fragend blickte der Rotschopf seine beste Freundin an und sah sie schon in einem weißen Hochzeitskleid vor sich. Endlich war seine Zeit gekommen und mit Nevilles Hilfe würde sich Hermine schneller in seinen Armen wiederfinden, als sie Avada Kedavra sagen konnte.  
Ohne Hermines Antwort abzuwarten, wandte er sich entschlossen Neville zu. "Weißt du was, ich werde dir helfen Du- weißt- schon- wen zu besiegen.", mit einem grimmigen Glitzern in den Augen, das alle Anwesenden überraschte, ballte Ron sein Hand zu einer Faust und zog einen verwunderten Neville mit sich in das Kaminzimmer des Blackhauses.  
Bevor die Küchentür richtig hinter den Beiden zu fallen konnte, hörten die in der Küche Verbliebenen noch Rons gedämpfte Stimme. "Ich werde dich trainieren und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann kann sich Du- weißt- schon- wer auf was gefasst machen."

"Aber...", versuchte Neville Rons überraschenden Enthusiasmus etwas zu besänftigen, was Ron jedoch nicht zur Kenntnis nahm. Neville war zwar überglücklich, dass er seinen Harry jetzt doch retten durfte, aber Rons Enthusiasmus machte ihm Angst.

"Es kommt alles auf deinen Auftritt an. Voldemort muss vor Schreck aus seinem Sessel fallen, wenn du kommst.", erklärte Ron begeistert, dass er Du- weißt- schon- wen bei seinem Namen genannt hatte, fiel ihm gar nicht auf. Denn wäre es ihm aufgefallen, hätte er sicher ein ängstliches Quieken von sich gegeben und seine Hände schnell vor den Mund gehalten.

Von Neville war daraufhin nichts mehr zu hören, was entweder daran lag, dass die Beiden schon in einem anderen Zimmer verschwunden waren, oder sich Neville seinem Schicksal, das in Form eines überdrehten Wiesels erschien war, ergab.

Kopfschüttelnd saß Severus auf seinem Platz und betrachte die am Boden liegende Hermine. Die Ärmste war kurz nachdem Ron allen erklärt hatte, was er nun gedachte zu tun, in Ohnmacht gefallen und dieser Junge hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt.  
Nie würde der Tränkemeister es zugeben, aber es interessierte ihn schon, was zwischen den Jugendlichen in der kurzen Zeit, die sie hier in der Küche verbracht hatten, vorgefallen war.  
Was in Merlins Namen war nur mit den ganzen Zauberern los?  
Nicht nur der Lord, Dumbledore und Sirius hatte nicht mehr alle beisammen, jetzt fingen sogar schon die Jugendlichen an.  
Genervt schaute sich Severus den Kaubonbon essenden Schulleiter an, der alles nur amüsiert lächelnd beobachtete und sogar noch Neville in seinem Vorhaben Potter zu befreien bestärkt hatte.  
Wo sollte das alles enden?  
Zum Schluß fuhr er vielleicht noch mit der Flohschleuder und Remus in seinen wohlverdienten Urlaub oder noch besser er würde Voldemort und Potter auf ihrer Hochzeitsreise begleiten. Für den Tränkemeister stand eines bei diesen Gedanken fest. Sollte es jemals soweit kommen, nahm er Gift.

"Albus, du hast es doch nicht etwa ernst gemeint, dass Neville gegen Du- weißt- schon- wen kämpfen soll. Er ist doch noch ein Kind. Er hätte nicht die geringste Chance.", besorgt blickte Mrs. Weasley den Schulleiter an, während ihr Mann auf den Schock, der von Dumbledores Antwort ausgelöst worden war, erst einmal eine Glas Whisky trinken musste.  
"Albus... Albus... verdammt noch mal Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore hör mir gefälligst zu, wenn ich mit dir rede und spiel nicht mit so einer dummen Glasmurmel. Hier geht es um das Leben von Neville und Harry.", schrie Molly Weasley aufgebracht den Schulleiter an, worauf sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf den Schulleiter und Mrs. Weasley konzentrierte.

Albus, von Mrs. Weasleys Geschrei aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, ließ vor Schreck die Glasmurmel fallen und diese rollte, einem unbekannten Ziel entgegen, weg. "Och Molly, musst du mich so erschrecken, jetzt hab ich die schöne Murmel verloren. Außerdem ist sie nicht dumm, sondern ganz schlau.", schmollend blickte Dumbledore in das vor Aufregung rote Gesicht von Mrs. Weasley und rutschte von seinem Stuhl, um auf allen Vieren seine schöne Murmel zu suchen.  
"Warum sollte Neville nicht gegen Voldemort kämpfen? Er ist wie Harry am selben Tag geboren, er ist wie Harry ein Kind und Harry hat Voldemort schon mehrere Male die Stirn geboten, da wird Neville es doch sicher auch schaffen. Zudem ist die Macht der Liebe ungeheuer stark. Ah, hier ist sie ja!", sagte der auf dem Boden kriechende Schulleiter und spielte erfreut mit seiner Murmel. "Du bist mein Schatz... ganz allein mein.", kicherte Dumbledore noch leise.

Während Mrs. Weasley nach Luft schnappte und ihr Mann versuchte sie zu beruhigen, ergriff Remus das Wort.  
"Da wir erst einmal nicht mit Albus' Hilfe rechnen können, um Harry zu befreien...", leicht besorgt blickte er auf den Schulleiter, der unten auf dem Boden saß und seine Murmel hin und her rollen ließ. "Schlage ich vor, dass wir die Ordenssitzung vorläufig vertagen.", freudig lächelte Remus jeden einzelnen an.

"Was?", schrie Sirius und kniff Severus fest in den Oberschenkel. "Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein... . Du- weißt- schon- wer will sich Harry mit einem Liebestrank gefügig machen und du willst das Treffen verschieben? Bist du jetzt schon genauso senil wie der Alte auf dem Boden?", mit einem Finger deutete er auf den Schulleiter, der sich in keinster Weise angesprochen fühlte und fuchtelte aufgeregt mit seinen Armen in der Luft herum.

"Nein... nein... . War nur ein Scherz. Ich weiß doch selbst, wie wichtig es ist Harry zu retten.", beschwichtigend hob Remus seine Hand und lächelte entschuldigend in die entsetzt dreinblickende Runde. Er hatte doch nur versucht, die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. In so einer negativen Atmosphäre konnte doch kein Zauberer in Ruhe nachdenken und auch noch den rettenden Einfall haben, wie sie Harry denn nun retten sollten.

"Das war kein guter Scherz Remus!", murrte Sirius und streichelte entschuldigend Severus Oberschenkel, da er dessen Schmerz verzogenes Gesicht bemerkt hatte.  
"Tut mir leid mein Fledermäuschen.", flüsterte Sirius und erntete nur einen bösen Blick von Severus. Auch wenn sich Severus momentan noch das Gestreichel von Sirius gefallen ließ, hieß das nicht, dass dieser ihm irgendwelche bescheuerten Spitznamen geben durfte.

Auf Sirius Erwiderung entstand zustimmendes Gemurmel unter den Anwesenden, das Remus aber unterbrach.  
"Also, hat einer von euch irgendeine brauchbare Idee, wie wir Harry retten können?", erwartungsvoll schaute er von einem zum anderen und erblickte nur ratlose Gesichter.

"Ich bin für stürmen, Harry befreien und Voldemort außer Gefecht setzen.", knurrte Sirius. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke gar nicht, dass Voldemort seinem unschuldigen Patenkind zu nah kommen könnte in der Zeit, die sie hier nichts tuend vergeudeten.

"Tolle Idee Flohschleuder und ihr könntet euch auch gleich euer eigenes Grab schaufeln. Wenn es so leicht wäre in den Stützpunkt vom Dunklen Lord zu kommen, hätten wir ihn schon längst besiegt.", giftete Severus, der schon mit so einer Idee von Sirius gerechnet hatte.

"Dann mach doch einen besseren Vorschlag Giftmischer.", knurrte Sirius beleidigt und blitzte seinen Auserwählten wütend an. Auch wenn Severus sein Schwarm war, durfte dieser noch lange nicht so mit ihm reden. Es war Sirius schon klar, dass es nicht gerade der beste Einfall war, aber immer noch besser als keiner.

"Tut mir ja wirklich sehr Leid Sirius, aber das muss warten. Der Lord ruft mich. Falls es Neuigkeiten gibt, melde ich mich.", sagte Severus und war einmal in seinem Leben froh darüber, dass es den Dunklen Lord gab. Endlich hatte er die passende Ausrede gefunden, von dieser nichts bringenden Versammlung zu verschwinden.  
Aber was konnte er von ihm wollen, den Trank hatte er doch längst.  
Kurz nickte er allen zum Abschied zu und verschwand aus der Küche, um mit Flohpulver in seine Räume in Hogwarts zu flohen.

"Er hat mich Sirius genannt.", flüsterte Sirius immer und immer wieder. Überglücklich schaute er in Remus Augen und würde für den Rest des Tages nicht mehr ansprechbar sein.

Remus schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Er freute sich wirklich für Sirius, aber nur weil Severus ihn einmal mit seinem Vornamen ansprach, konnte er sich doch nicht aus der Wirklichkeit ausklinken. Sie mussten schließlich Harry befreien und Neville davor bewahren, gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen.  
Schlecht gelaunt blickte sich Remus die Anwesenden an.  
Dumbledore konnte er, wenn es um Unterstützung ging, gleich vergessen. Der spielte viel lieber mit seiner blauen Glasmurmel und freute sich dabei wie ein Kleinkind. Molly musste immer noch von ihrem Mann beruhigt werden, da sie so aussah, als wenn sie Dumbledore am liebsten einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals hetzten würde und Sirius, der war in seine Traumwelt abgedriftet. Alles blieb an ihm hängen, denn die anderen Mitglieder des Phönixordens sahen nichts so aus, als wenn sie in nächster Zeit irgendeine rettende Idee haben würden.

Ende Teil 2

Teil 3

Severus, der aus seinem Kamin in seinen privaten Räumen stolperte, fluchte ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag lauthals über diese unzumutbare Reiseform und klopfte sich den Ruß von seiner Kleidung.  
Bevor er zu seinem Lord apparieren würde, musste er sich noch ein paar kleine Zaubertrankphiolen zusammensuchen und in den Taschen seines Umhanges verstauen. Wer konnte schon wissen, was der Lord dieses Mal von ihm wollte. Vielleicht einen Potenztrank, da sein kleiner Freund nicht so wollte wie er selbst.  
Kopfschüttelnd versuchte Severus diesen Gedanken schnell wieder zu verdrängen. Dennoch packte er zur Sicherheit genau so einen Trank ein und dazu mehrere Beruhigungs-, Heil-, Aufbau- und Magentränke in den verschiedensten Varianten. Die letzteren Tränke waren nur für ihn persönlich gedacht, falls sein Lord auf die geniale Idee kommen sollte, wieder ein paar seiner erotischen Phantasien über den Potter Jungen mit ihm zu teilen. Das letzte Mal hatte er sich zwar noch retten können, aber auf so viel Glück konnte ein Severus Snape nicht zweimal vertrauen.

Mit eiligen Schritten und ohne dass ihn eine Menschenseele sah, verließ der Meister aller Zaubertränke Hogwarts und apparierte von der Grenze zum verbotenen Wald zum Wohnsitz des Dunklen Lords.

Als er die Eingangshalle betrat, tauchte vor Severus ein Hauself auf, der ihn zum Dunklen Lord brachte. Ausnahmsweise war es diesmal nicht das Arbeitszimmer des Lords, sondern ein grünes Kaminzimmer.  
Selbst Severus wusste nicht so genau wie viele Kaminzimmer der Lord hatte, aber es waren eindeutig zu viele. Dem Tränkemeister waren drei Kaminzimmer in unterschiedlichen Farben bekannt- mit diesem Zimmer waren es jetzt vier. Jedoch erzählt Lucius ihm, dass es mindestens sechs oder sieben sein mussten- zumindest war Lucius vom Lord schon in sechs verschiedenen Kaminzimmern empfangen worden. Es gab sogar Gerüchte, dass der Lord sich nicht nur ein Arbeitszimmer oder ein Schlafzimmer hatte einrichten lassen, sondern dass es von allen Zimmer mindestens sieben Ausführungen gab und in allen standen dieselben Dinge, nur in einer anderen Farbe.

Severus zuckte gleichgültig mit seinen Schultern. Jeder Zauberer hatte so seine Macken und die von seinem Lord waren halt etwas Gewöhnungsbedürftig, vor allem wenn er an die Schwäche seines Lords für junge Zauberer dachte- allen voran Harry Potter.  
Als Severus das Kaminzimmer betrat, saß sein geschätzter Lord niedergeschlagen in einem slytheringrünen Sessel vor seinem Kamin, in dem sogar eine grüne Flamme brannte und betrachtete die Phiole mit dem Liebestrank in seiner Hand.  
Zu Severus Bedauern beehrte der Lord ihn wieder einmal nur mit der Anwesenheit seines Körpers, aber dieses Mal sah sein Lord nicht selig in die Flammen des Kamins oder auf die Phiole mit dem Liebestrank. Niedergeschlagen, geknickt, unglücklich oder auch am Boden zerstört trafen viel besser auf den Herren der Todesesser zu.

Hatte sein Liebestrank nicht funktioniert? Wenn dies trotz aller Unwahrscheinlichkeit der Fall war, konnte sich Severus auf etwas gefasst machen. Etwas das schlimmer war als alles, was es sich in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen vorstellen konnte. Nun ja, nicht schlimmer, als ein nackter und erregter Voldemort, Harry oder Sirius.  
Stirn runzelnd und kurz verwirrt blinzelnd nahm Severus den letzten Namen zur Kenntnis. Wie kam er jetzt auf einen erregten Sirius? Nicht dass er diese Vorstellung als toll oder gar großartig empfand. Was in Merlins Namen suchte der Straßenköter in seinen Gedanken? Der Straßenköter, der ihn sein Mäuschen genannt hatte, dachte Severus mit einem leisen Grummeln und ignorierte seine heißen Wangen. Zum Glück für Severus hatte niemand diese Bezeichnung seiner Person gehört, jedenfalls fast niemand. Bei Remus war er sich nicht ganz sicher, da dieser ihn mit einem ich- weiß- alles- Blick angeschaut hatte. Wenn er sich vorstellte, was alles passieren konnte, sobald jemand mitbekam, dass Sirius ihn, Severus Snape, Mäuschen genannt hatte, wurde ihm schlecht. Er würde seinen guten Ruf, als von den Schülern meist gefürchteter Zaubertranklehrer, vergessen können. Mit so einem Spitznamen konnte er sich auch gleich in rosa oder babyblaue Roben kleiden.

Seufzend und noch einmal tief durchatmend schritt Severus äußerlich völlig ruhig über den grünen Teppich und blieb vor Voldemort stehen.  
"Eure Lordschaft?", fragte Severus, als er seine Wangen wieder eine normale Temperatur aufwiesen und blickte in das schlangenähnliche Gesicht Voldemorts. Er wollte keine noch so kleine Reaktion von seinem Meister verpassen, denn davon hingen sein Überleben und der Fortbestand der Familie Snape ab. Bis jetzt hatte es Severus zu seinem Leidwesen verpasst, sich eine passende Frau zu suchen und mit ihr einen Erben zu zeugen. Falls er den Krieg zwischen Schwarz- und Weißmagiern überleben sollte, musste er sich unbedingt eine Partnerin suchen. Für Severus lag die Betonung auf Partnerin, eine Frau und keinen Mann sowie Sirius Black. Denn er, Severus, war nicht schwul und würde es auch nie werden.

"Severus setz dich doch.", flüsterte Voldemort deprimiert ohne aufzusehen und drehte die Phiole mit dem Trank in seiner Hand. Als sich Severus etwas steif in einen Sessel gegenüber seines Lords niederließ, blickte nun auch Voldemort mit einem tiefen Seufzen seinen Tränkemeister an.

"Mein Severus...", klagte der Lord und Severus sank noch ein Stückchen tiefer in den bequemen Sesseln. Es war noch nie etwas Gutes dabei herausgekommen, wenn der Lord jemanden mit 'mein' titulierte und Severus Gefühle warnten ihn davor zu viel von der Aufmerksamkeit seines über alles geliebten Lords auf sich zu ziehen.  
Der Trank hatte sicher nicht funktioniert und das würde der Lord ihm niemals verzeihen. Zuerst foltern auf Muggelmethode, dann die schlimmsten Folterflüche, die der Lord kannte und zum Schluss konnte Severus vielleicht auf den erlösenden Tod hoffen, aber auch nur vielleicht. Es könnte natürlich auch der Fall sein, dass er mit seinen eigenen unfehlbaren Tränken geheilt und dann noch einmal gefoltert wurde. Das zweite Mal vielleicht nicht vom Lord, sondern von einem seiner Untergebenen und Voldemort sah nur zu, um sich in aller Ruhe an den Schmerzen seines Tränkemeisters zu ergötzen.

Während dieses äußerst aufbauenden Gedanken erschien dem Tränkelehrer eine dieser sinnlosen Versammlung des Phönixordens doch um ein vielfaches angenehmer, als der Aufenthalt bei seinem Lord, der ihn jeden Augenblick verfluchen würde. Ihm wäre sogar ein Urlaub zusammen mit der Flohschleuder lieber und das sollte schon was heißen.  
"Mein Severus... mein Tränkemeister... mein... .", mit wässrigen Augen blickte der Lord seinen Untergebenen an, bevor er fortfuhr, "... Harry will den Trank nicht nehmen."

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen blickte Severus seinen Lord an. Was hatte dieser gerade gesagt? Er hatte ihn nicht hierher gerufen, um ihn wegen seiner Unfähigkeit zu bestrafen? Innerlich atmete Severus auf und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wie er nur jemals an seinen überragenden Fähigkeiten als Zaubertrankmeister hatte zweifeln können. Es gab keinen Trank den er, Severus Snape, nicht brauen konnte. Es gab nur Tränke, die er nicht brauen wollte.  
Mit der erlösenden Erleichterung kam auch gleichzeitig die Verwunderung über Voldemorts Verhalten. Harry wollte den Trank nicht zu sich nehmen, das war schön und gut. Jedoch konnte der Lord Harry auch dazu zwingen. Warum also um Himmelswillen zwang der Lord den Jungen nicht einfach?  
Es war nicht so, dass Severus unbedingt wollte, dass Harry Potter der Geliebte von seinem Lord wurden, aber dieses Verhalten erstaunte ihn sehr. Liebte der Lord Harry Potter so sehr, dass er ihn nicht dazu zwingen konnte ? Tief in sich spürte Severus plötzlich ein unbekanntes Gefühl und manch Anderer hätte behauptet, dass der Tränkelehrer das erst Mal in seinem Leben wirklich gerührter war. Der Lord konnte den Potter Jungen aus Liebe nicht einmal dazu nötigen den Liebestrank zu trinken. Ein Seufzen wollte sich aus Severus Kehle lösen, doch bevor dies geschah, sprach Voldemort weiter.

"Ich habe schon alles versucht. Zuerst habe ich Harry nur darum gebeten den Trank zu trinken. Habe gesagt, dass es gut für seine Gesundheit ist, aber er hat mir nicht geglaubt. Danach habe ich den Trank von den Hauselfen unter sein Essen mischen lassen, doch leider hat er den Trank gerochen. Vielleicht war es auch zu auffällig, dass ich ihm das Essen persönlich bracht. Wie auch immer, jetzt weigert er sich irgendetwas zu essen, wenn nicht jemand Unparteiisches vorkostet. Ich habe ihn sogar unter den Imperius-Fluch gestellt, damit er den Trank trinkt, aber mein Engel konnte den Fluch brechen, bevor er den Trank trinken konnte. Er ist ja so stark, aber trotzdem ist es unfair. Ich will dass Harry sich in mich verliebt.", schluchzend saß Voldemort in seinem Sessel und stand plötzlich auf, um sich an einen geschockten und auch leicht enttäuschten Severus zu klammern, damit dieser ihn trösten konnte.

Nicht nur Voldemort war nach weinen zumute, auch Severus hätte am liebsten los heulen wollen. Nicht nur dass sein Lord Severus romantische Vorstellung darüber, dass der Dunkle Lord Harry aus Liebe nicht zwingen konnte den Trank zu trinken, zerstört hatte. Oh nein, der Dunkel Lord klammerte sich auch noch an ihn und wollte getröstet werden. Es war alles so schön gewesen, irgendwie romantisch und dann machte sein Lord alles zunichte. Warum musste das Schicksal nur so gemein sein, zu einem armen Tränkemeister wie er es war? Jedoch hielt Severus seine Tränen tapfer zurück und streichelte seinem Lord über den Rücken.

"Sir, ich kann ja versuchen mit Harry zu reden. Vielleicht kann ich etwas erreichen, schließlich bin ich sein Lehrer.", flüsterte er seinem Lord zu, den er immer noch in seinen Armen hielt und beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Zu Severus Leidwesen glaubte noch nicht einmal er an seine eigenen Worte, selbst wenn er sie ernst gemeint hätte. Kein Harry Potter- so gesehen überhaupt kein Potter- ließ sich von einem Snape Vorschriften machen, noch nicht einmal wenn das Leben des besagten Potter davon abhing. Außerdem war Severus ganz froh, dass Harry Voldemort noch immer widerstand. Nicht aus zudenken, was passieren würde, wenn der Lord wirklich seinen Willen bekommen sollte.

"Wirklich? Mein lieber Severus das würdest du für mich tun?", fragte der Dunkle Lord mit einer weinerlichen Stimme und sah seinen Tränkemeister aus geröteten und leicht geschwollenen Augen an. Er hatte doch gewusste, dass er sich auf seinen Lieblingstodesesser Nummer Zwei verlassen konnte. Rasch wischte sich Voldemort mit dem Handrücken weitere Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und blinzelt Severus ein paar Mal an.

"Ja mein Lord.", aufmunternd lächelte Severus seinen Meister an und schob ihn sanft ein Stück von sich. Er war die Nähe von anderen Lebewesen einfach nicht gewöhnt und vor allem nicht die Nähe eines kuschelbedürftigen Lords, der ihn nur zu sich gerufen hatten, um sich trösten zu lassen. Langsam hatte er das Gefühl, dass sehr viele Leute nicht nur einen Tränkemeister, sondern auch einen Psychiater in ihm sahen.

"Ich hab dich lieb.", wieder mit Tränen in den Augen, nur dieses Mal Tränen vor Glück, umarmte der Herr aller Todesesser seinen Tränkemeister. Glücklich schmiegte Voldemort seine Wange an Severus Schulter und dachte nicht im Traum daran, ihn in nächster Zeit los zu lassen. Nie im Leben hätte der Lord vermutet, dass sein Severus nur wegen ihm mit seinem geliebten Schatz reden würde. Im Grunde blieb dem Tränkemeister auch nichts anderes übrig, schließlich war Voldemort sein Meister und seinem Meister musste man gehorchen, diesem praktisch die Wünsche von den Augen ablesen und nichts anderes hatte Severus getan.

Severus saß wie erstarrt in seinem Sessel und schaffte es gerade noch seine Arme um Voldemort zu legen, damit es wenigstens so aussah, als wenn er mit ihm fühlen würde. Er fühlte schon mit seinem Lord, doch diese Worte und die darauf folgende Umarmung waren einfach zu viel für sein sowieso schon angeschlagenes Gemüt.  
Sein Meister hatte ihn lieb. Warum lief ihm nur ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er an diese Worte dachte? Hatte Lucius denselben Satz zu hören bekommen, als er dem Lord sagte, dass er einen Weg gefunden habe, wie man Harry entführen könne?

Bestens gelaunt erlöste Voldemort seinen Tränkemeister nach ein paar Minuten.  
"Severus ich bin wirklich froh, dass du für mich mit Harry sprichst. Ich hoffe doch, dass du mehr Erfolg haben wirst.", damit reichte er dem Tränkemeister die kleine, nur noch halb gefüllte Phiole mit der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel. "Ein Hauself wird dich zu Harrys Zimmer führen.", zufrieden lächelnd blickte Voldemort auf Severus, der langsam aufstand und sich zu dem erschienen Hauself wandte.

"Ich werde mein Bestes geben, mein Lord.", damit verbeugte sich Severus und folgte dem Hauself aus dem Zimmer. Ehe er das Kaminzimmer seines Lords jedoch verlassen hatte, hörte er noch die fast gezischten Worte seines Lords. "Das Beste ist oft nicht gut genug. Ich komme in einer Stunde nachschauen wie weit du bist, mein Severus."

Seufzend schritt Severus hinter dem Hauself her, der ihn durch eine verwirrende Anzahl von Gängen immer tiefer in den Schlangenbau führte. Er überlegte, seit er hinter dem Hauself her lief, ob er die letzten Worte seines Lords besser als Warnung verstehen sollte oder nicht. Im Grunde brauchte man sich bei dem Lord über so etwas keine Gedanken machen, da man alles als Warnung, für den Fall des eigenen Versagens, auffassen konnte. Doch in letzter Zeit war sich Severus da nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Konnte man den Lord noch ernst nehmen?

Nachdenklich blickte er sich um und ihm fiel auf, dass ihnen bis jetzt kein einziger Todesesser begegnet war. Sonst wimmelte es hier nur so vor schwarz vermummten Gestalten mit weißen Masken. Wahrscheinlich waren in der Nähe von Voldemorts Gemächern nicht so viele Todesesser unterwegs, aber es musste hier doch wenigsten ab und zu eine einsame Wache herumstehen. Schließlich war Harry Potter, der- Junge- den- Voldemort- liebte- und- niemals- mehr- hergeben- würde, hier untergebracht.  
Außerdem fiel ihm jetzt auch auf, dass bei seiner Ankunft die üblichen Wachposten am Eingang gefehlt hatten. Es war schon irgendwie tragisch, dass ihm diese Tatsache jetzt erst klar wurde. So hatte ihn der bisherige Tag geschafft, aber wen sollte das wundern?  
Kopfschüttelnd erinnerte sich der Tränkemeister an das Hier und Jetzt. Es gab wichtigere Dinge als sein eigenes Wohlbefinden. Innerlich verdreht Severus seine Augen und schnaubte. Retten eines nervigen Potters, bevor sich dieser für immer und ewig mit dem Lord binden würde. Bei Merlin, mit dem Jungen hatte man nichts als Ärger. Jetzt war er schon wieder vom eigentlichen Thema abgewichen, stellte der Tränkemeister verärgert über sich selbst fest. Wie er das alles hasste.

"Warum sind hier keine Todesesser unterwegs?", fragte Severus endlich den vor ihm laufenden Elf ohne mit einer Antwort zu rechnen. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum er überhaupt den Hauself gefragt hatte.

"Der Lord hat sie alle nach Hause geschickt, weil er alleine mit dem jungen Sir sein will, Sir.", antwortete der Elf in einer für einen Hauselfen sehr guten Aussprache. Ganz anders als die Hauselfen, die man so in Hogwarts antraf.

"Der Lord lässt den Jungen nicht bewachen und auf dem Gelände sind auch sonst keine Wachen postiert?", ungläubig blickte Severus auf die kleine Gestalt des Hauselfen. Entweder der Lord war sich seiner eigenen Macht so sicher- also größenwahnsinnig- oder er wurde genauso senil wie der alte Weißbart von Schulleiter.

"Der Lord, Sir, hatte alle nach Hause geschickt.", bekräftigte der Elf seine Aussage vom ersten Mal und lief ruhig weiter.

Verwundert blickte Severus auf die kleine Gestalt vor ihm und nickte nur. Langsam formte sich ein Plan in Severus Kopf, wie es möglich sein sollte Harry zu retten.  
Gab es einen besseren Zeitpunkt Voldemorts Stützpunkt an zugreifen, als wenn kein einziger Todesesser anwesend war?  
Die Mitglieder des Ordens würden ein leichtes Spiel haben mit einer verlassenen Festung und einem Liebeskranken Lord, der nur noch daran dachte, wie er den Potter Jungen am schnellsten in sein Bett bekommen konnte.  
Jetzt musste er nur noch eine Möglichkeit finden, wie er mit Remus in Kontakt treten konnte, ohne dass es dem Lord auffiel. Aber das war nur das kleiner Übel, das Hauptproblem lag in den Zaubersprüchen mit denen Voldemort sein Heim schützte. Doch mit etwas Hilfe des Jungen, der Voldemort schon einmal besiegt hatte, würde das sicher auch kein großes Problem darstellen, zumindest hoffe das der Tränkemeister. Ein sehr großes Problem würden die Schutzzauber sein, wenn sich Harry in Banne lösen genauso ungeschickt anstellte, wie in seinem Tränkeunterricht. Doch vielleicht brauchte Severus nicht einmal die Hilfe dieses ach so begabten Jungen, wenn sich ein Hauself bereit erklären würde, die Mitglieder des Phönixordens zu empfangen.  
Severus wusste, dass die Hauselfen nicht unbedingt von ihrem Lord begeistert waren und wenn sich Harry schon mit so einem kleinen Wesen angefreundet hatte, konnte der Tränkemeister diesen Vorteil ruhig ausnutzen.  
Im Grunde musste er den Leuten des Ordens des Phönix nur noch sagen, wo der Wohnsitz seines Lords war und sie würden ungestört an die Grenze apparieren können. Um den Rest würden Potter und er sich schon kümmern.  
Allerdings erinnerte er sich noch an ein klitzekleines Problem und das besaß zwei rote Augen, sowie einen unberechenbaren Charakter. Wie konnte er Harry davon überzeugen den Lord abzulenken, während sein Rettungskommando ganz gemütlich in Voldemorts Festung hereinspazierte?  
Außerdem wusste Severus auch noch nicht, wie er mit den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens Kontakt aufnehmen konnte? Vielleicht sollte er es riskieren und den Hauself vor ihm fragen.  
"Könnte ich hier durch einen Kamin mit jemandem sprechen?", vorsichtig hatte Severus diese Frage gestellt und wartete jetzt neugierig die Antwort ab. Es konnte auch sein, dass der Hauself sofort verschwand und seinem Meister Bescheid gab, dann allerdings hatte Severus letztes Stündlein geschlagen.

"Nun Sir, Lory könnte einen Kamin frei schalten, damit sie mit jemandem reden können, aber das würde dem Lord nicht gefallen und dann müsste sich Lory bestrafen.", erwiderte der Hauself leise und blieb stehen, um Severus ins Gesicht zu schauen.  
"Würdet ihr Lory versprechen, dass ihr ihn mitnehmt, falls der Lord etwas bemerkt?"

Entgeistert blickte Severus den Hauself des Lords an. Er konnte es nicht fassen, gleich der erste Hauself den er fragte, war wirklich dazu breit seinen Herren zu verraten und wollte auch noch von ihm mitgenommen werden.  
"Ich verspreche es. In Hogwarts kann man immer gute Hauselfen gebrauchen.", nickte Severus dem Elfen zu. "Aber warum wärst du bereit deinen Lord zu verraten und wie merkt es der Lord, dass über einen Kamin geredete wird?", interessiert blickte Severus den kleinen Elfen an.

"Wirklich? Ihr würdet Lory gleich mit nach Hogwarts nehmen?", überglücklich blickten die schwarzen Knopfaugen des Hauselfs Severus an. "Der junge Sir Harry hat Lory viel über Hogwarts erzählt und war sehr nett zu Lory. Deshalb will Lory, Sir Harry nach Hogwarts begleiten.", der kleine Hauself wackelte erfreut mit seinen langen Ohren bevor er weiter sprach. "Der Lord, Sir, wird nichts bemerken, wenn ihr über den Kamin redet. Lory wird dafür sorgen, dass nichts bemerkt wird.", wild nickte die kleine Gestalt mit dem Kopf und schaute Severus mit großen Augen von unten an. Severus hätte in dem Moment schwören können, dass die Wangen des Hauselfs leicht rot schimmerten. Aber das bildete er sich sicher nur ein.

Wie um alles in der Welt kam der Hauself eigentlich auf den Gedanken, dass er Harry Potter retten wollte und deshalb den Kamin brauchte? Er konnte den Kamin doch auch für irgendetwas anderes brauchen, wie zum Beispiel um Lucius etwas zu fragen, was ihm selbst nicht mehr einfiel. War er so durchschaubar, dass selbst ein Hauself sehen konnte, was er plante?

"Sir Harry hat immer erzählt, dass jemand kommen wird, der ihm hilft von hier zu verschwinden.", eifrig nickte der Hauself und zeigt auf die Tür genau gegenüber von ihrem Platz wo sie standen. "Das ist das Zimmer von Sir Harry. Lory wird den Kamin bei Sir Harry zum Sprechen frei schalten und dann sofort dem Sir Bescheid sagen."

"Danke.", meinte Severus untypisch lächelnd, bevor der Hauself mit einem Plop verschwand und ging zu der Tür, die in Harrys Zimmer führte.  
Nachdenklich schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf. Er war wohl wirklich zu durchschaubar geworden oder die Hauselfen beherrschten seit neustem die Fähigkeit Gedanken zu lesen, was doch unwahrscheinlich war. Eher war es möglich, dass Severus Snape mit Sirius Black einen Hausstand gründete. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, fluchte er leise. Nicht nur über diesen unmöglichen Gedanken in Bezug auf Sirius, sondern auch über seine eigene Vergesslichkeit. Jetzt war es ihm doch glatt entfallen, dass er den Hauselfen auch noch fragen wollte, ob dieser die Mitglieder des Phönixordens empfangen konnte, aber so musste er es halt auf später verschieben. Der kleine Hauself würde sich schließlich noch einmal bei ihm melden. Laut klopfte Severus an die Tür und trat ohne auf einen Antwort zu warten ein.

Harry saß lesend auf einem Sofa und seufzte leise, als er das Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Es war also mal wieder soweit, dass Voldemort ihn besuchte, um ihn zu überreden, doch die Seite zu wechseln, damit ihre ewige Liebe bestehen konnte. In Harrys Augen hatte die alte Schlange wirklich einen an der Waffel. Wie konnte so ein alter, schlangengesichtiger Zauberer denken, dass er, Harry Potter, in der Blüte seines jungen Lebens ihn jemals lieben könnte. Es ging dem Goldjungen nicht unbedingt um das Aussehen des Lords oder um dessen Alter, aber dieser Mistkerl hatte seine Eltern getötet und jetzt wollte er zusammen mit ihm ein Imperium des Schreckens gründen. Das war doch einfach die Höhe. Erst hatte Voldemort seine Eltern getötet, wollte ihn auch noch töten und auf einmal gestand er ihm seine unendliche Liebe.  
Harry konnte es verschmerzen, dass sich Voldemort in ihn verliebt hatte und in der Nacht sonst was für Sachen tat, während er an ihn dachte. Aber dass Voldemort nicht verstehen konnte, warum Harry ihn nicht mochte, war einfach wirklich unbegreiflich. Was dachte sich dieses Ekel eigentlich dabei?  
Er hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand das Zimmer betrat, sah jedoch nicht auf, da er sich sowieso denken konnte, wer ihn besuchte. Es gab schließlich nur eine Person, die dafür in Frage kam, da der Hauselfen Lory mit einem Plopp erschien.

Severus sah sich kurz um und musste feststellten, dass der Lord gar keinen so schlechten Geschmack in der Art der Inneneinrichtung besaß. Die Farben waren alle aufeinander abgestimmt und passten perfekt zu den dunkelbraunen Möbeln, sowie zu der dunkelroten Sitzecke beim Kamin. Obwohl es wahrscheinlicher war, dass sich Harry dieses Zimmer nach seinen Wünschen hatte einrichten lassen, da der Lord es eher einfarbig mochte.  
Während er sich umschaute, entdeckte er auf einem Sofa einen schwarzen Haarschopf und ging auf diesen zu. Wenigstens kam der Potter Junge nicht auf die Idee mit ihm verstecken zu spielen, weil er glaubte, dass Voldemort ihn besuchte.  
"Nun Mr. Potter, wenn ich schon extra hierher komme um sie zu retten, dann könnte sie mir wenigstens etwas ihrer geschätzten Aufmerksamkeit schenken.", sagte Severus in einem barschen Tonfall. Amüsiert betrachtete er, wie sich Harry blitzschnell zu ihm herum drehte und ihn aus großen ungläubigen Augen ansah.

"Professor Snape was machen sie hier?", verwirrt blickte Harry seine Tränkelehrer an. Warum wurde ausgerechnet Snape geschickt, um ihn zu retten? Auch wenn Harry einsah, dass der Tränkeprofessor die einzige Möglichkeit darstellte, fand er es gemein. Er wollte doch von seinem strahlenden Ritter gerettet werden und das war mit Sicherheit nicht Severus Snape. Durch diesen Gedanken saß Harry nun schmollend auf dem Sofa und verfluchte das Schicksal, das ihm aber auch gar nichts gönnte.

"Haben sie vergessen, dass ich für den Orden bei dem Lord spioniere? Nun ja, diesmal bin ich für beide Seiten unterwegs. Der Lord will, dass ich dich von seiner Liebe überzeuge und der Phönixorden ist damit beschäftigt zu überlegen, wie sie dich retten können.", erwiderte der Tränkemeister und beobachtete den wechselnden Gesichtsausdruck Harrys.

"Das mit dem retten gefällt mir am besten. Aber wieso überlegen die noch? Sie, Professor, haben doch gesagt, dass sie mich retten werden. Warum hat das eigentlich so lange gedauert bis jemand kommt? Ich sitz hier seit zwei Wochen fest und werde von einem notgeilen Voldemort belästigt. Hat etwa keiner bemerkt, dass man mich entführt hat?", beleidigt und mürrisch schaute Harry Severus an. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man sein Verschwinden nicht bemerkt hatte, doch ein winzig kleiner nagender Zweifel an seiner Überzeugung war da. Schließlich war er der Junge- der- lebt und somit unendlich wertvoll im Kampf gegen den Lord.

"Mit ihrer letzten Vermutung haben sie ins Schwarze getroffen. Der Phönixorden hat wirklich nicht bemerkt, dass sie entführt wurden und wenn Voldemort mir nicht gesagt hätte, dass der Liebestrank für sie ist, wäre ich jetzt nicht da.", grinsend blickte Severus in die entgleisten Gesichtszüge Harrys. Selbst ein Held wurde mal vergessen und in diesem Augenblick gönnte Severus es diesem nervigen Jungen mit dem er nur Ärger hatte.

Harrys Gesicht zeigte pure Verblüffung. Tief in sich hatte er befürchtet, dass niemandem sein Verschwinden aufgefallen war. Aber es nun auch zu hören, aus dem Mund seines allerliebsten Hasslehrers, war doch etwas viel und vor allem enttäuschend. Was Harry jedoch am meisten störte, war dieser zufriedene Gesichtsausdruck seines Tränkelehrers. Wie konnte es dieser Tränkelehrer nur wagen sich über ihn, Harry Potter, zu amüsieren? Tief durchatmend versuchte Harry seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

"Aber wie...?", Harry wusste nicht wirklich, wie er nach dem Grund fragen sollte, warum allen sein Verschwinden entgangen war, deshalb verschob er diese Frage auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Vielleicht konnte er den Mitgliedern des Ordens als Ausgleich für seine erlittenen Qualen schöne Gewissensbisse verpassen, damit er endlich bei Sirius und Remus einziehen durfte. Genau das würde er machen und dann würden Sirius, Remus und er als glückliche Familie vereint sein.  
"Wie wollen sie mich eigentlich retten? Wie es aussieht sind sie ja alleine.", zweifelnd blickte Harry seinen Tränkelehrer an und musste damit kämpfen nicht ein hinterhältiges Grinsen zu zeigen, das auf seine Gedankengänge hinwies. Er war Harry Potter, der- Junge- der- lebt, und dessen Verschwinden durfte nicht für zwei ganze Wochen unbemerkt bleiben. Es hätte den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens sofort auffallen sollen und bei seiner Ehre als Harry Potter, dafür würden sie alle leiden.

"Ein Hauself namens Lory wird so freundlich sein, einen Kamin für mich frei zu schalten, damit ich mit den Leuten aus dem Phönixorden reden kann. Sie, Mr. Potter, scheinen einen bleibenden Eindruck bei dem Hauself hinterlassen zu haben.", erwiderte Severus und es entging ihm nicht, dass Harry irgendetwas plante. Nur konnte er noch nicht bestimmen, ob es gut oder schlecht sein würde. Jedoch sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass die Mitglieder des Ordens es noch bereuen sollten, nicht eher auf Harrys Verschwinden aufmerksam geworden zu sein.

"Lory? Ja, ich hab ab und zu mit ihm über Hogwarts geredete und über Hermines Freiheit- für- die- Hauselfen- Bewegung oder wie immer das hieß. Er war begeistern und hat gefragt, ob er mich begleiten kann, wenn ich gerettet werde. Ein putziger kleiner Elf und er nervt auch nicht so wie Dobby. Obwohl, vielleicht kommt das noch.", bei dem letzten Satz seufzte Harry leise, was Severus zu einem Schmunzeln veranlasste. Irritiert blickte Harry auf seinen schmunzelnden Zaubertranklehrer. Seit wann konnte Snape die alte, gemeine, hinterhältige, durchweg schlecht gelaunte Fledermaus schmunzeln? Vielleicht hatte Ron doch Recht und Snape braucht nur mal einen ordentlichen... . Mit rotem Kopf sah Harry auf seine Hände, noch nicht einmal in Gedanken konnte er das F-Wort aussprechen und Ron hatte es in einen überfüllten Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum gebrüllt. Bei Merlin war das peinlich gewesen, aber auch lustig. Denn wer würde sich schon für die alte, ewig schlechtgelaunte Fledermaus interessieren?

Bevor Severus sich über das plötzlich knallrote Gesicht seines Schülers Gedanken machen konnte, erschien vor ihnen der kleine Hauself mit einem Plopp. Wie hieß es in einem Muggelsprichwort, wenn man über den Teufel spricht, dann kommt er auch und Severus fand es in diesem Moment äußerst passend.  
"Sir, der Kamin ist frei geschalten und hier Flohpulver. Der Lord, Sir, wird ungeduldig. Sir, ihr solltet euch beeilen.", sagte der Hauself zu Severus gewandt und wackelte mit seinen Ohren, als Severus ihm den kleinen Sack mit dem Flohpulver aus der Hand nahm.

"Lory kannst du dafür sorgen, dass die Leute, die Harry retten wollen, in Voldemorts Schloss eindringen können?", fragte Severus und schaute hinunter auf den sich freuenden Elf.

"Natürlich kann Lory das für den Sir machen. Das ist für Lory kein Problem, aber der Lord wird merken, wenn jemand auf sein Grundstück kommt.", erwiderte der Hauself mit geröteten Wangen, da ihn der schwarz gekleidete Mann mit seinem Namen angesprochen hatte.

"Um den Lord wird sich Harry kümmern.", grinsend blickte Severus Harry, an der bei dieser Bemerkung auf einmal blass um die Nasenspitze wurde.  
"Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe.", lächelte er den Hauselfen an, der danach mit einem Plopp verschwand.

"Wieso soll ich den Lord ablenken, das kann ich nicht. Außerdem wie soll ich ihn denn ablenken? Warum machen sie das nicht? Er ist ihr Lord.", fassungslos und nun ganz weiß im Gesicht schaute der Gryffindor seinen Lehrer an.  
Sein Tränkeprofessor konnte unmöglich so etwas von ihm verlangen. Dass er Voldemort ablenkten sollte, war einfach undenkbar für Harry. Es hatten ihm schon die zwei Wochen gereicht, die er mit dem aufdringlichen Dunkeln Lord verbringen musste. Da konnte so ein Möchtegernspion von einem Tränkemeister nicht verlangen, dass er, Harry James Potter, der Sohn von James Potter, auch noch den Lord mit vorgespielter Liebe ablenkte. Das war die Arbeit von Snape. Wozu war diese Federmaus denn sonst Spion?  
Bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry dem Lord Liebe vorheucheln sollte, wurde er nicht nur blasser sondern auch leicht grün im Gesicht. Es war schon schlimm genug gewesen, als der Lord ihn eines Abends beim Duschen überrascht und beobachtete hatte. Dieser verschleierte lüsterne Blick aus den roten Augen war mehr gewesen, als er hatte ertragen können und durch die dazu gehörige Ausbeulung in der Robe Voldemorts hatte sich Harry in eine Ohnmacht geflüchtet. Zu seinem Glück hatte Voldemort die Situation damals nicht ausgenutzt, sondern ihn nur fürsorglich auf sein Bett gelegt und ihn bis zum Hals zugedeckt. Nachdem Harry damals wieder zu sich gekommen war, offenbarte ihm der Dunkele Lord, dass er sich unsterblich in ihn verliebt hatte und mit ihm über die Welt herrschen wollte. Zuerst fühlte sich Harry geschmeichelt, doch nach einer weitern Ohnmacht, die durch einen Kuss von Voldemort ausgelöst wurde, und den Gedanken an die vielen Toten änderte sich dies sofort.

"Mr. Potter darüber unterhalten wir uns zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, oder wollen sie noch weitere Wochen mit dem Dunklen Lord verbringen?", fragte Severus und zog in Slytherinmanier eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
Mit einer befehlenden Geste brachte der Tränkelehrer seinen vorlauten Schüler zum Schweigen, als dieser den Mund für eine Erwiderung öffnete.

Beleidigt schaute Harry auf seine Hände und schwor sich heute keine einziges Wort mehr mit diesem hinterhältigen, schwarzhaarigen Etwas von einem Lehrer zu reden. Snape konnte doch gar nicht nachvollziehen, wie schrecklich es war von einem Hormongesteuerten Dunklen Lord begehrt zu werden. Obwohl der Lord bis jetzt nichts getan hatte, das Harry nicht wollte und darüber war der Wunderjunge auch sehr erleichtert. Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er sich gegen Voldemort hätte wehren sollen, so ganz ohne Zauberstab.  
Nachdem Harry ganze fünf Minuten den intensiven Blick seines Lehrers auf sich gespürt hatte, konnte er jedoch eine gefauchte Frage nicht mehr zurück halten. "Ist noch was?"

"Ich wollt mich nur vergewissern, ob sie mich verstanden haben.", sagte Severus mit einem amüsierten Lächeln im Gesicht. Es konnte so viel Spaß machen einen Schüler- vor allem Harry Potter- zu ärgern. Jetzt wurde ihm einmal mehr klar, warum er schon immer Lehrer werden wollte.

"Ja ja ja... ich sag momentan nichts mehr, aber über das Ablenkungsmanöver reden wir noch. Wollen sie jetzt nicht mal langsam für meine Rettung sorgen?", maulte der Junge- der- lebt. Keine Minute länger wollte Harry bei diesem pädophilien Psychopaten bleiben und sein Tränkeprofessor zog ihn auch noch mit dieser Tatsache auf. Er wollte den Lord nicht ablenken. Außerdem was konnte er dafür, dass so ein alter Kranker auf ihn stand, er war halt einfach zum Anbeißen niedlich. Das war alles so gemein! Warum konnte Voldemort nicht wenigstens jung und gut aussehend sein?

Severus trat an den Kamin und warf etwas Flohpulver ins Feuer. "Blackhaus.", murmelte er und steckte fast gleichzeitig seinen Kopf in die Flammen.

Im Kaminzimmer des Blackhauses färbte sich das Feuer grün, was den beiden anwesenden Personen nicht auffiel. Sie waren viel zu vertieft in ihr Training, oder etwas das entfernt an ein Training erinnerte. Aber nur wenn seit neuestem ein Training daraus bestand mit Flüchen irgendwelche Dinge explodieren zu lassen.

"Neville das ist immer noch zu leise. Der Lord soll vor Schreck aus seinem Sessel fallen und nicht wissen was los ist, wenn du mit gezücktem Zauberstab in der Tür stehst und ihn verhext.", schrie Ron Weasley und versucht so den Krach der Explosionen zu übertönen.

"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Neville und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. Irgendwie kam ihm dieses ganze Training sinnlos vor. Was nutzte es ihm, Gegenstände in die Luft zu sprengen in einem Kampf gegen Voldemort? Langsam aber sicher sollte er anfangen nützliche Flüche zu üben, aber immer wenn er Ron darauf ansprach, murmelte dieser irgendetwas von einem Überraschungsmomente, das er nutzen sollte.

"Ich hab...", schrie Ron, ehe er bemerkte, dass die Explosionen aufgehört hatten und sprach in normalem Ton weiter. "Die Explosionen sollten noch lauter werden, wenn sich Du- weißt- schon- wer so richtig erschrecken soll.", mit einem von sich selbst sehr überzeugtem Blick schaute Ron Neville an, der schon wieder zweifelnd seine Stirn runzelte.  
Wieso konnte Neville denn nicht verstehen, dass die einzige Chance Voldemort zu besiegen darin bestand, das durch die Explosion erzeugte Überraschungsmoment auszunutzen. Vielleicht hatte sie auch das Glück und der Lord erschreckte sich so, dass sein Herz stehen blieb und nicht mehr weiter schlug.  
Also Ron seine Gedanken Neville mitteilen wollte, wurde er von einem genervten Severus Snape unterbrochen.

Räuspernd forderte Severus die Aufmerksamkeit von Neville und Ron, die dem Tränkemeister jedoch verwehrt blieb. Genervt verdrehte er seine Augen. "Würdet ihr die Freundlichkeit besitzen und mir Remus holen.", sprach Severus mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut, worauf die Beiden wirklich ihr Training unterbrachen und verwirrt ins Kaminfeuer schauten.

"Professor? Was macht ihr Kopf denn im Kaminfeuer?", fragte ein unschlüssig dreinblickender Neville und wurde von Ron in die Seite gestoßen.

"Was wohl, er will uns sicher was über Voldemorts Versteck erzählen, damit du Harry retten kannst.", erwiderte ein zuversichtlich aussehender Ron und klopfte Neville auf die Schulter.  
"Also, wie kommen wir in Voldemorts Versteck, Professor?"

Nervös zuckte Severus rechtes Auge und er musst sich nun wirklich beherrschen diese zwei Dummköpfe nicht anzuschreien. Er hatte doch gerade gesagt, was er wollte, warum musste er Gryffindors immer alles doppelt und dreifach erklären.  
"Ich möchte, dass ihr mir Remus holt. Hab ihr das verstanden?", wiederholte er ganz langsam und in einem ruhigen Ton, damit sie es auch wirklich begriffen. Fragend blickte er Neville und Ron an, die sich anschauten, nur um dann wieder auf Severus Kopf im Feuer zu starren.

"Warum? Neville wird doch Harry retten.", sagte ein Unverstehen ausstrahlender Ron und blickte noch einmal Neville an, der im Gegensatz zu Ron auf Severus Frage genickt hatte.

Severus, der tief Luft holte, um Ron nun doch noch anzuschreien, wurde von Neville davon abgehalten, da sich dieser einsichtiger als das Wiesel zeigte.  
Zum wiederholten Male, da er sich diese Frage schon oft in seinem Unterricht gestellt hatte, fragte sich Severus wie ein reinblütiger Zauberer nur so dumm sein konnte. Das war doch schon fast zu viel. Mit einem Mal kam dem Tränkemeister der Gedanke, dass Ron vielleicht nur so tat, damit er von anderen Zauberern unterschätzt wurde, um sie dann in einem Kampf zu überraschen. Nachdem er jedoch einen weiteren Blick auf Ron geworfen hatte, wies er diesen Gedanken wieder zurück. Nein, das würde er allen Mitgliedern der Familie Weasley zutrauen, nur nicht Ron.

"Professor ich geh Remus holen.", nachdem Neville das gesagt hatte, ging er aus dem Zimmer und kam wenig später mit Remus, Sirius, Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley, sowie noch ein paar weiteren Mitgliedern des Ordens wieder.

"Severus was ist denn los? Neville sagte uns du willst mit mir sprechen?", aufgeregt und auch leicht nervös blickte Remus den Tränkemeister an. Er fürchtete schon das Schlimmste. Vielleicht hatte Voldemort es schon geschafft Harry dazu zu bringen den Liebestrank zu trinken.

"Ich hätte einen Vorschlag wie ihr Harry retten könntet und nein ihm ist noch nichts passiert.", sagte Severus ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und wartet die Reaktionen der Anderen ab.

"Bei Merlin, mein lieber Severus lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen und sag uns wie wir Harry retten können.", leicht genervt und doch mit einem zuckersüßen Unterton in der Stimme, als er Severus Namen nannte, blickte Sirius Severus an.

Der Tränkemeister schaute ihn nur verblüfft an, da ihn die Flohschleuder mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen hatte. Die Flohschleuder, der Alptraum der kommenden Nächte nannte ihn, Severus, bei seinem Vornamen und schwärmte für ihn. Wenn Severus sich für Männer interessieren würde, hätte es durchaus sein können, dass er sich geschmeichelt fühlte, aber er interessierte sich nicht für Männer, also hatte er dabei nichts zu fühlen und er fühlte auch nichts. Zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden.

Sirius, dem dieser verblüffte Ausdruck nicht entging, auch wenn es keinem Anderen auffiel, weil sich Severus Verblüffung nur durch ein kurzes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel zeigte, grinste ihn frech an und beugte sich etwas näher zu der Flamme. "Ich könnte dich auch mein Mäuschen nennen, wenn dir das lieber ist Darling.", sprach er seine Vermutung über Severus Verblüffung aus.

Nun sah der Tränkmeister mit vor Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen Sirius an. "Wag es und du wirst Höllenquallen leiden.", knurrte er leise und wollte sich wieder Remus und den restlichen Mitgliedern des Ordens widmen, doch hielt ihn Sirius' nächste Bemerkung davon ab.

"SM hab ich zwar noch nicht ausprobiert, aber mit dir würde ich es probieren.", hatte Sirius geflüstert und grinste Severus an, wobei seine Augen verdächtig funkelten.

Severus schnappt wie ein Fisch auf dem Land nach Luft und wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. So etwas Unverfrorenes hatte er weder in seiner Schulzeit, noch während seiner Laufbahn als Lehrer erlebt. Wie konnte diese Flohschleuder es nur wagen so etwas zu ihm zu sagen, ihm so etwas zu unterstellen? SM, als wenn er auf SM stehen würde. Falls er jemals so etwas wie Sympathie für den Straßenköter empfunden hatte, war diese gerade verpufft. Obwohl es sich doch irgendwie verlockend anhörte Sirius zu quälen, ohne dass jemand ihn dafür belangen konnte und durfte.  
Ein fieses Grinsen machte sich auf Severus' Gesichtszügen breit, als er sämtliche Foltermethoden durchging, die er kannte. Wobei nicht einmal die Hälfe noch als SM durchgegangen wären und einige auch mit Sicherheit zum Tod der gefolterten Person geführt hätten.

"Sirius, Severus was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und blickte zwischen den beiden Angesprochenen hin und her. Schon auf der vorherigen Versammlung war ihr dieses merkwürdige Verhalten von Sirius und Severus aufgefallen. Irgendwie hatte sie das untrügliche Gefühl etwas verpasst zu haben.

"Nichts.", erwiderte Severus aufgebracht und blickte Sirius warnend an. "Zwischen Sirius und mir ist nichts.", versicherte er noch einmal, wobei er sich der Wortwahl und seiner unsicheren Stimmlage nicht einmal bewusst war.

"Ja, zwischen uns ist nichts.", grinste Sirius Mrs. Weasley an und man konnte ihm vom Gesicht ablesen, dass er das Gesagte nicht ernst meinte, sondern eher das Gegenteil zutraf.  
Bald würde sein Fledermäuschen seinem unnachahmlichen Charme erliegen, freute sich Sirius und zwinkerte Severus zu. Es konnte gar nicht mehr lange dauern und wenn Harry erst einmal in Sicherheit sein würde, brachte ihn nichts und niemand mehr davon ab, um Severus Snape zu werben.

"Severus, willst du uns nicht endlich erzählen wie wir Harry retten können? Und du Sirius lässt Severus erst einmal in Ruhe.", streng blickte Remus Sirius und Severus an. Manchmal benahmen sich die Beiden wirklich wie zu große geworden Kinder.

Schmollend schaute Sirius Remus an und nickte leicht. Fürs erste würde er seinen kleine Giftmischer in Ruhe lassen, aber auch nur solange wie sich sein Patensohn in der Gesellschaft von Voldemort befand.

"Wenn mich der Straßenköter nicht abgehalten hätte, wären wir jetzt schon längst fertig mit der Unterhaltung und ihr wüsstet, dass der Dunkle Lord sämtliche Todesesser beurlaubt hat.", motzte Severus, da er sich unfair behandelt fühlte. Warum hatte er auch Schuld daran, dass sie noch nicht über Harrys Rettung hatten sprechen können? Schließlich war er von Sirius abgelenkt worden und nicht anders herum.

"Der Lord hat was?", fragen alle anwesenden Mitglieder des Phönixordens wie aus einem Mund und starrten den Tränkemeister ungläubig an. Wie konnte Voldemort nur all seine Todesesser beurlauben und seinen Stützpunkt ohne Bewachung lassen? War er denn jetzt völlig größenwahnsinnig geworden?

"Ja, der Lord hat alle Todesesser beurlaubt, damit er sich eine schöne und ungestörte Zeit mit Harry machen kann.", erwidert Severus leicht gelangweilt und fragte sich, warum er alles was er sagte ständig wiederholen musste.  
"Ein Hauself wird so freundlich sein und euch empfangen, damit ihr ohne weitere Probleme in den Wohnsitz Voldemorts eindringen könnt. Er wird euch sofort zu Harrys Zimmer führen, wenn ihr zum Stützpunkt des Lord appariert seid. Es ist schon alles vorbereitet, ihr müsst nur noch hierher kommen.", erklärte Severus und teile ihnen den Standort von Voldemorts Festung mit.  
"Wenn jetzt alles geklärt ist, erwarte ich euch in ca. einer halben Stunde.", sagte Severus und verschwand auch schon aus der Flamme.

"Neville, das ist jetzt deine große Chance Harry zu retten und so sein Herz für dich zu gewinnen. Wehe du vermasselst das! Denk immer an unsere Übungen und alles wird glatt gehen.", erfreut und mit geballter Faust blickte Ron Neville an und wieder konnte man dieses furchteinflößende, nichts Gutes versprechende Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen.

Skeptisch schaute Neville Ron an und fragte sich, ob dieser es wirklich erst meinte, dass er mit Hilfe ihres Trainings Harry befreien und Voldemort töten sollte. Als er jedoch das gemeingefährliche Funkeln in den Augen des überdrehten Wiesels sah, nickte er geschlagen. Er konnte es wenigstens einmal probieren und vielleicht hatte er auch wirklich Glück. Was tat man nicht alles, um seine große Liebe für sich zu gewinnen.

"Ich finde die Kinder sollten hier bleiben.", sagte Mrs. Weasley und blickte Ron und Neville besorgt, aber auch streng an. Gerade als die Beiden Einspruch einlegen wollten, führte Rons Mutter ihre Gedanken weiter. "Albus ist nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig, wenn er Neville mit dem Lord kämpfen lassen will. Ich bin dafür, dass ihr zwei hier bleibt.", mit einem Blick der keinen Widerspruch duldete, schaute sie zwischen ihrem Sohn und Neville hin und her, so dass sich keiner von Beiden getraute irgendetwas zu sagen.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte der Schulleiter hinter ihnen auf und mischte sich in die Sache ein. Schließlich konnte er es nicht zulassen, dass Neville seine große Chance verwehrt bliebe.  
"Aber Molly, ich glaube dran, dass Neville mit der Macht seiner Liebe zu Harry Voldemort besiegen kann und wird.", widersprach ihr Dumbledore und fing sich einige böse Blicke von den Ordensmitgliedern ein. "Wenigstens Neville kommt mit, er wird seine große Liebe befreien und das Böse besiegen. Ja, mit der alles bezwingenden Macht der Liebe.", mit vor Enthusiasmus leuchtenden Augen schaute er seine treuen Anhänger an und allen Anwesenden blieben bei diesem Anblick die Proteste im Hals stecken.

"Ich will aber auch mit, als Zeuge für Nevilles Heldentat.", sagte Ron und einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, nicht ohne einen Hintergedanken. Schließlich wollte er dabei sein, wenn Neville Voldemorts Schicksal besiegelte und somit auch sein zukünftiges Leben mit Hermine.

"Ronald Weasley, ich verbiete dir mitzukommen, Kinder haben dort nichts zu suchen und dasselbe gilt für Neville.", wütend schaute Mrs. Weasley ihren Sohn und Albus an. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass Dumbledore immer noch daran festhielt, dass Neville eine Chance hatte den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Es war einfach unglaublich, dass ihr Anführer ein Kind in ihren Kampf mit hineinziehen wollte.

"Molly, nun hab dich nicht so. Neville wird Voldemort besiegen und deshalb brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen um deinen Sohn machen. Außerdem sind doch alle Todesesser im Urlaub.", freundlich und doch uneinsichtig blickte Dumbledore Mrs. Weasley in die Augen.  
Als alle Ordensmitglieder plötzlich aus der Küche verschwunden waren, hatte er irritiert aufgehört mit seiner Glasmurmel zu spielen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, und war ihnen auf Zehenspitzen gefolgt. Zum Glück für Neville und seinem Kampf für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit, konnte ungeachtet von allen das Gespräch mit Severus belauschen.  
"Also, wenn jetzt alles geklärt ist, sollten wir uns auf den Weg zu Voldemorts Festung machen.", sagte Dumbledore und scheuchte Neville und Ron vor sich her aus dem Kaminzimmer.

"Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein.", flüstere Molly Weasley geschlagen und schaute Dumbledore wütend hinterher. Warum war dieser Mann eigentlich noch der Anführer des Phönixordens? Vielleicht, weil es niemanden gab, der soviel Erfahrung hatte und so ein starker Zauberer war wie der Schulleiter, beantwortete sich Molly ihre Frage gleich selbst.

"Er meint es ernst.", seufzte Remus und folgte dem Schulleiter aus dem Raum, wie auch alle Anderen. Wenn sich Dumbledore etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, ließ er sich davon auch nicht mehr abbringen, selbst wenn es sich um das Leben von drei Jugendlichen handelte.

Neugierig versuchte Harry irgendetwas von dem Gespräch zwischen Snape und einem aus dem Phönixorden zu verstehen, doch leider sprach sein Tränkelehrer zu leise und er traute sich auch nicht wirklich näher zu treten. Gerade als er doch seine ganzen Gryffindormut zusammen genommen hatte, um sich seinem Lehrer auf ein oder zwei Schritte zu nähern, zog dieser seinen Kopf aus der Flamme und stand auf. Wie zu Stein erstarrt verharrte Harry mitten in der Bewegung und blickte Severus an, wie eine Maus die Katze.

Verwundert betrachtete Severus den erstarrten Gryffindor vor sich und fragte sich, warum dieser so aussah, als wenn er ihn auf frischer Tat bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt hätte. Nach ein paar Sekunden entschied sich Severus dafür, keinen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden und mit Harry eine viel dringendere Sache zu klären.  
"Mein lieber Harry.", begann Severus ruhig und verursachte mit diesen Worten ein sehr ungutes Gefühl in Harrys Magengegend. "Du bist der Einzige, der den Lord so ablenken kann, dass er nichts mehr von seiner Umwelt mitbekommt. Schließlich ist er in dich verliebt.", süffisant grinste Severus seinen Schüler an und genoss dessen fassungsloses Gesicht. "Ich hoffe du verstehst das.", versuchte Severus mit einem mitfühlenden Ton, der sich nicht danach anhörte, Harry zu beruhigen.

"Ich will nicht.", erwiderte Harry dickköpfig in einem Ton der nach einer Mischung aus weinerlich, eingeschnappt und verzweifelt klang. Mit großen grünen Augen schaute Harry den Tränkelehrer an und versucht ihn auf diese Weise doch noch umzustimmen. Bei Voldemort funktionierte es schließlich auch immer.

"Mr. Potter versuchen sie erst gar nicht mich umzustimmen, denn es wird nicht funktionieren. Schon ihr Pate hat sich mit diesem Blick an mir versucht und ist gescheiter. Dabei ist er um einiges besser darin als sie.", streng schaute er in Harrys Augen, in denen sich keine fünf Sekunden später Resignation ausbreitete. "Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Stell dir einfach vor, dass der Lord attraktiver aussieht als jetzt.", leicht verzog der Tränkemeister seine Lippen, als er versuchte sich den Lord gutaussehend vorzustellen und scheiterte dabei kläglich. Jedoch erreichte er damit, dass die Bilder eines Lords in der neuesten Bademode aus den Tiefen seines Unterbewusstseins auftauchten und er leicht grün im Gesicht wurde.  
Wenigstens hatte Harry noch das Glück, dass er Voldemorts junges Ich hatte kennen lernen dürfen. Diese Tatsache würde es vielleicht etwas vereinfachen.

Schmollend schaute Harry seinen Lehrer an und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. "Sie haben leicht reden. Sie müssen auch nicht so tun, als wenn sie ihn lieben. Und wissen sie was, wenn Voldemort so aussehen würde wie die junge Version aus seinem Tagebuch, das Ginny hatte und meine Eltern nicht umgebracht hätte, dann könnte ich mir sogar vorstellen eine Beziehung mit ihm zu führen. Er macht mir schon die ganze Zeit Geschenke, trägt mich auf Händen und liest mir Wünsche von den Augen ab, aber er sieht leider nicht sehr ansprechend aus. Ach, wenn er doch nur jünger wäre und besser aussehen würde, dann hätte er alles, was man sich wünschen kann. Geld, Macht, Jugend, gutes Aussehen und aufrichtige Liebe." Mit einem tiefen Seufzen beendete Harry seine Ausführungen darüber, wie wenig er Voldemort mochte und welche unwichtige Rolle für ihn Aussehen und Alter spielten.

Dem Tränkemeister hatte es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Sprache verschlagen. Harry Potter würde die Seite wechseln, wenn sein Lord jünger wäre? Zum Glück wusste das der Dunkle Lord nicht, sonst würde er vielleicht noch auf die Idee kommen ein Verjüngungsritual zu suchen und durchzuführen. Natürlich würde die aufwendige Arbeit, der zu brauenden Tränke allein an ihm, dem armen Tränkemeister, hängen bleiben. Was würde er dann für diese Arbeit als Gegenleistung bekommen? Nichts. Rein gar nichts.  
Leicht schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf, wer sollte die Jugend von heute noch verstehen, wenn man ein vernünftig denkender Zauberer war.  
"Harry, kannst du nicht doch...", wollte Severus seinen Schüler etwas fragen, wurde von diesem jedoch wütend unterbrochen.

"Ich werde den Trank nicht trinken und mich in Voldemort verlieben.", mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen blickte Harry den Tränkemeister an und hatte es geschafft, diesen vollkommen aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Bevor Severus Harry auf diese Aussage etwas antworten konnte, hörte er aus der Richtung der Tür die Stimme seines Lords. Überrascht drehte sich der Tränkemeister zu seinem Lord und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob Harry ihn nur falsch verstanden oder gewusst hatte, dass Voldemort nah war.

"Severus, wie ich leider feststellen muss, hast auch du es nicht geschafft Harry von seinem Dickkopf zu befreien. Ich hatte es aber auch gar nicht anders erwartet. Sein Dickkopf ist einer der Gründe, warum ich meinen kleinen Schatz so liebe.", schmachtend blickte der Lord Harry an und man konnte deutlich sehen, wie sehr Voldemort den Jungen begehrte.

Nur dass dieses Gefühl nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte konnte man genauso deutlich in Harrys Gesicht ablesen, da er leicht grün wurde und für Severus eindeutige Würgegeräusche von sich gab. Doch schien sich Voldemort daran überhaupt nicht zu stören, da er Harry weiterhin wollüstig anschaute.

"Eure Lordschaft, ist denn schon eine Stunde vorbei?", fragte Severus vorsichtig und hoffte, dass sein Lord ihn für sein, wie er gehört hatte, einkalkuliertes Versagen nicht bestrafen würde. Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er von seinem Meister bestraft wurde, wenn dieser mit seiner Erfolglosigkeit fest gerechnet hatte. Immer noch zu groß, wenn es nach Severus Meinung ging.

"Nicht ganz mein lieber Severus. Jedoch konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen, so fern von meinem süßen Liebling zu sein.", immer noch haftete der Blick des Lords auf seinem kleinen Harry, der mittlerweile nicht nur grün, sondern auch leichte Grau- und Blauschattierungen aufwies und sich versuchte mit einem Kopfkissen zu ersticken. Doch schaffte er es nicht, da sich das Kissen immer wieder aus Harrys Umarmung befreite.

Was Severus sehr verwunderte war die Tatsache, dass Dumbledores Goldjunge bis jetzt keinen einzigen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. Konnte es sein, dass der Lord es geschafft hatte den Jungen etwas zu erziehen und zwar im positiven Sinne? Wenn man mal von dem Selbstmordversuch das Jungen absah, über den sich sein Lord scheinbar amüsierte. Sonst ließ dieser kleine Hosenscheißer doch keine Gelegenheit aus, sich in irgendeiner Weise zu beschweren und seinen Unwillen allen erdenklichen Leuten mitzuteilen.

Seufzenden blickte Voldemort zu Severus. "Auch wenn du versagt hast, werde ich von einer Strafe absehen, da ich damit gerechnet habe. Ich habe gehofft, dass du Harry überzeugen kannst, aber da deine Bemühungen nicht ausgereicht haben, muss ich zu meinem letzten Mittel greifen.", leicht enttäuscht blickte der Lord zuerst Severus an, der sich unter diesem Blick überhaupt nicht wohl fühlte und danach Harry.  
"Mein Liebling, mein kleiner Schatz, ich wollte es dir eigentlich ersparen, aber da du einfach nicht zu Vernunft kommst, muss ich es tun. Es tut mir Leid und ich liebe dich wirklich. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, dass ich zu solch einem Mittel greife.", mit einem bittenden Blick betrachtete der Dunkle Lord den Helden der Weißmagier. Es schien fast so, als wollte er Harry mit diesen Worten noch einmal zum Undenken bewegen.

"Ich werde diesen Trank nicht nehmen. Egal was du machst und wie oft du mir noch sagst, dass du mich liebst. DU hast meine Eltern getötet und noch viele andere Zauberer und Muggel. Ich hasse dich.", wütend schrie Harry Voldemort an und bei dem letzten Satz von ihm konnte Severus sehen, wie sein Lord regelrecht zusammen zuckte.

"Du willst es nicht anders.", sagte Voldemort geknickt und zog aus den tiefen seiner Robe einen Plüschhund hervor.

"Schnuffel!", rief Harry panisch und sprang vom Sofa auf, nur um Voldemort entgeistert anzusehen. "Wo? Wie? Du hast meinen Schnuffel!"  
Warum hatte dieses alte Schlangengesicht seinen kleinen Plüsch-Schnuffel? Dieses Kuscheltier war ein Geschenk von Sirius, damit Harry die Zeit bei seinen Verwandten besser überstehen konnte. Sein eigener Schnuffel, damit er nie vergaß zu wem er gehörte, wenn sein Onkel wieder gemein war. Sirius hatte ihm doch gesagt, das Plüsch-Schnuffel ihn beschützen würde. Wieso hatte Voldemort sein geliebten Schnuffel und was würde er mit ihm machen?  
Die Angst um sein Kuscheltier stand Harry ins Gesicht geschrieben und mit großen bittenden Augen, in denen sich langsam Tränen sammelten, blickte er den Dunklen Lord an. Mit Augen die baten, dass er seinem Plüschhund nichts antun sollte.

Severus schaute verwirrt zwischen seinem Schüler und seinem Lord hin und her. Hatte er irgendetwas verpasst? Wie kam der Lord auf die Idee, dass er Harry mit einem Plüschtier erpressen konnte und warum in Merlins Namen reagierte der Junge so? Verwirrt ging Severus zu einem Sessel, von dem er das ganze geschehen beobachten konnte und ließ sich schwer hineinfallen.

"Harry ich wollte dein Kuscheltier niemals gegen dich verwenden, aber durch dein Verhalten kann ich nicht anders. Überlege es dir doch noch einmal. Ich will deinem Schnuffel wirklich nicht wehtun müssen, nur weil du so dickköpfig bist und unserer Liebe keine Chance gibst.", verzeihend und zugleich bittend schaute Voldemort Harry in die grünen Augen. Severus konnte seinem Lord ansehen, dass es ihm wirklich nicht leicht fiel, Harry solche Schmerzen zu zufügen. Denn auch in Voldemorts Augen sammelten sich langsam aber sicher kleine Tränen. Im Moment wollte der Lord nichts lieber tun, als seinem Schatz seinen Schnuffel wiederzugeben und ihn danach in den Arm zu nehmen. Aber bevor sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa oder im Bett kuscheln konnten, musste Harry zuerst den Liebestrank trinken.

Die ersten Tränen liefen über Harrys Wangen und sein Blick wurde noch verzweifelter. "Bitte tue Schnuffel nichts. Ich hab ihn doch so lieb.", sagte Harry mit leiser und gebrochener Stimme. "I... Ich werde auch alles tun was du willst." Niedergeschlagen ließ er seinen Kopf hängen und wischte sich mit einer Hand die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Langsam ging Voldemort auf den Goldjungen Dumbledores zu und hob mit einer Hand das Kinn von Harry an, damit er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. "Du musst nur den Liebestrank trinken mein kleiner Engel.", flüsterte er leise und wischte mit dem Daume eine vereinzelte Träne auf Harrys Wange weg.

Geschlagen nickte Harry und schniefte leise. Das war so gemein. Wie hatten die Todesesser nur seinen Schnuffel finden können. Er hatte ihn doch so gut versteckt, dass noch nicht einmal Dudley ihn hätte finden können. "Ich bekomm dann wirklich meinen Plüsch-Schnuffel zurück?", fragte Harry mit großen verweiten Augen und blickte er den Lord an, der mit einem Lächeln zustimmte.

"Aber natürlich mein Schatz.", zärtlich blickten die roten Augen auf den Schatz in seinen Armen, liebend gern hätte Voldemort Harry noch näher an sich gezogen, doch fürchtete er dadurch sein Engelchen zu verschrecken. "Severus gib mir doch bitte den Trank.", über Harry hinweg schaute der Lord auffordernd zu seinem Tränkemeister.

Angesprochener Tränkemeister saß bis zu diesem Moment wie versteinert in dem Sessel und hatte dieses Schauspiel ungläubig verfolgt.  
Wieso gab der Potter Junge so schnell auf? Außerdem ließ er sich von seinem Lord im Arm halten und tat nichts dagegen. Hatte Harry etwa doch verstanden, dass nur er den Dunkeln Lord soweit ablenken konnte, dass die Mitglieder des Phönixordens ungehindert in Voldemorts Festung eindringen konnten? Oder war dem Goldjungen dieser Plüschhund so wichtig, dass er wirklich die weiße Seite verraten würde?  
Blinzend blickte der Tränkemeister zwischen seinem Lord und Harry hin und her. Der Lord erpresste Harry mit einem Plüschtier und Harry ließ sich von Voldemort mit einem Plüschtier erpressen.  
Bei allem was Severus jemals heilig gewesen war, das konnte nur ein schlechter Traum sein, so etwas durfte und konnte in der Realität nicht geschehen.  
War die Zaubererwelt denn nur noch von Idioten bevölkert? Wenn er sich dieses Schauspiel mit seinem Lord und Potter so anschaut, konnte die einzig richtig Antwort nur 'ja' heißen.  
Erst die Stimme des Dunklen Lords holte ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Der Trank. Harry wollte wirklich den Liebestrank trinken, nur um seinen Kuschelschnuffel wiederzubekommen? Entweder drehte Harry jetzt langsam durch oder das war alles beabsichtigt und Severus hoffte auf das Letztere. Langsam erhob sich der Tränkemeister des Lords aus dem Sessel und übergab dem Lord den Liebestrank. Hoffentlich ging alles gut und der Goldjunge verliebte sich nicht in Voldemort. Wo blieben die Mitglieder des Phönixordens, wenn man sie wirklich brauchte? Geschafft ließ sich der Tränkemeister wieder auf dem Sessel nieder. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein.

Vorsichtig nahm Voldemort die Phiole in seine Hand und öffnete sie, nur um sie danach Harry an die Lippen zu halten.  
"Trink es und du bekommst deinen Schnuffel zurück.", flüstere er leise und blickte Harry auffordernd an. Gleich gehörte das Herz dieses liebreizenden Knaben ihm und dass es sich bei seinem Engelchen um Harry Potter handelte, war ein zuckersüßer Zusatz. Er würde auf ganzer Linie gewinnen, nicht nur das Herz seines Erwählten, sondern auch die Welt würde ihm bald zu Füßen liegen, damit er mit seinem Goldschatz darüber herrschen konnte.

Entschlossen seinen Schnuffel zu retten, trank Harry die Phiole mit dem Zaubertrank aus und blickte Voldemort abwartend an. "Bekomm ich jetzt meinen Schnuffel?", fragte er leise mit bittenden grünen Augen.

Er hatte es getan. Harry hatte den Liebestrank getrunken. Severus fühlte sich einer Ohnmacht nahe, als er sah wie sich die Phiole Schluck für Schluck leerte. Jetzt konnte er nur noch darauf hoffen, dass der Trank bei Harry langsamer wirkte, als vorgesehen. Die Leute vom Phönixorden würden erst in etwa 20 Minuten erscheinen, das war genau die Zeit, die der Trank brauchte, um seine gesamte Wirkung zu entfalten. Falls sie nur eine Sekunde länger brauchten, wäre wohl alles verloren. Still betete Severus, dass alles noch einmal gut ging.

Voldemort verzerrte seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln und strich Harry zärtlich über die Wange. "Hier hast du deinen Schnuffel mein Engelchen." Glücklich schaute der Lord seinen kleinen Schatz an und ging in Gedanken schon ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht durch. Er würde sie so gestalten, dass Harry sie niemals vergessen würde. Rote Rosenblätter auf dem Bett, schwarze Seidenbettwäsche, auf der sein Engel sicher bezaubernd aussehen würde, in der Luft schwebende Kerzen, die in dem Raum ein dezentes Licht werfen würden und zum Schluss noch einige Leckerein, wie Schlagsahne, Erdbeeren und flüssige, warme Schokolade. Schokolade, die er dann von dem Körper seines Lieblings lecken konnte.  
Mit verklärten Augen führte der Dunkle Lord Harry zu dem Bett und setzte sich mit diesem darauf. Jetzt hieß es nur noch warten, bis der Trank begann zu wirken.

Erfreut nahm Harry seinen Schnuffel in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe.", sagte er leise schniefend, bevor er seinem Kuschelschnuffel einen Kuss auf die Schnauzenspitze gab.  
Ohne Widerstand ließ sich er sich von Voldemort zu seinem Bett führen und machte es sich dort gemütlich. Es wunderte ihn, das der Lord nicht versuchte ihn in irgendeiner Weise zu belästigen, aber warum sollte der Lord das jetzt noch tun. Bald würde er sich ihm freiwillig hingeben. Seufzend drückte er Schnuffel noch dichter an sich. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Voldemort alles mit ihm machen würde, sollte der Liebestrank wirken. Aber am wichtigsten war im Moment, dass sich sein Schnuffel in Sicherheit befand und den Lord würde er schon davon überzeugen, dass er keinen aus dem Orden töten brauchte.  
Nachdenklich blickte Harry seinen Tränkelehrer an. Es war wirklich schrecklich, dass er noch nicht einmal wusste, wie dieser dumme Trank wirkte. Vielleicht hätte er verhindern können, dass er sich in Voldemort verliebte. Warum konnte er auch nicht aufpassen, als Snape in seinem Unterricht Liebestränke durchgenommen hatte? Falls Harry es bis zum erscheinen der Mitglieder das Phönixordens schaffen sollte, sich nicht in Voldemort zu verlieben, nahm er sich vor besser in Snapes Unterricht aufzupassen.

Voldemort war überhaupt nicht begeistert, dass sein kleiner Schatz zu seinem Tränkemeister schaute und blickte Snape schlecht gelaunt an. Zwar hatte Severus ihm gesagt, dass der Trank 20 Minuten brauchte um zu wirken, aber es konnte durchaus sein, dass der Trank eher wirkte und dann sollte sein Harry ihn und nicht Severus anschauen. Krampfhaft suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit seinen Schatz dazu zu bringen ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, damit sich Harry nicht noch in Severus verliebte.

Severus packte das blanke Grauen, als er merkte, dass ihn der Goldjunge Dumbledores anschaute und auch nicht vorhatte so schnell wieder wegzublicken. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was passieren sollte, wenn sich Harry in ihn verliebte. Es würde nicht nur Voldemort ihm die Hölle heißen machen, sondern auch Sirius, sowie die restlichen Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix und gegen eine wütende Molly Weasley wäre eine Nacht mit dem Dunklen Lord tausendmal angenehmer. Dabei sollte man beachten, dass der Lord ihn sicher bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit foltern und vielleicht auch schänden würde.  
Harry durfte sich nicht in ihn verlieben und falls das Unaussprechliche eintreten sollte, wählte Severus mit dem größten Vergnügen den Freitod.  
Als Voldemort ihn auch noch wütend anschaute, fühlte sich Severus nicht nur unwohl in seiner Haut, sondern hätte sich am liebsten hinter einem der Sessel versteckt. Nur war es einem Severus Snape verboten, solchen Gefühlen nachzugeben. Nicht aus Angst vor seinem Lord, er fürchtete sich einfach vor dieser Blamage. Ihm war es einfach zu peinlich so etwas wie Angst zu zeigen. Im Stillen hoffe er nur, dass der Dunkle Lord Harry irgendwie von ihm ablenkte, damit der Goldjunge seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Voldemort richtete.  
Um sich abzulenken schaute Severus sich den Teppich genauer an und zählte in Gedanken die Minuten und die Sekunden, die es noch dauern würde, bis der Phönixorden endlich erschien.

"Harry?", fragte der Dunkle Lord, damit sich die Aufmerksamkeit seines Engelchens wieder auf ihn richtete.  
Was für schöne grüne Augen er hat, dachte der Lord, als Harry ihn fragend anschaute.  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln und er beugte sich zu seinem Schatz, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr länger warten. Er musste ihn jetzt haben.

Mit vor Schock aufgerissenen Augen blickte Harry Voldemort an, als dieser immer näher auf ihn zu kam und seine nicht vorhandenen Lippen spitzte. Er wollte den Lord unter keinen Umständen küssen und alles in ihm schrie, dass er sich von dieser Schlange wegbewegen sollte. Nur war sein Körper leider wie gelähmt.

Harry war nicht der Einzige dessen Augen fast aus den Augenhöhlen quollen, auch bei Severus sah es nicht besser aus. Der Tränkemeister wurde bei diesem Anblick unweigerlich an die sexuellen Phantasien seines Lords erinnert und konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, was der Lord noch alles machen wollte. Geräuschvoll schluckt Severus seine aufkommende Übelkeit herunter und versucht krampfhaft an etwas anderes, als einen nackten und erregten Voldemort zu denken.

Wütend drehte der Dunkle Lord seinen Kopf zu seinem Tränkemeister, da dieser ihn mit seinem geräuschvollen Schlucken gestört hatte. Severus der sich unter dem Blick aus den roten Augen immer elender fühlte, sank tiefer in die Polster seines Sessels, um so unauffällig wie möglich zu werden. Erst als der Lord seinen Blick wieder von ihm abwandte, entspannte sich der Tränkmeister etwas. Ein Glück, dass der Lord mit Harry beschäftig war, das hätte für ihn böse enden können.

Die Zeit in der Voldemort abgelenkt war, hatte Harry genutzt, um von dem Lord rückwärts wegzurobben. Nun lag er mitten auf dem großen Himmelbett und wollte sich auf seinen Bauch drehen, um bis zur anderen Seite des Bettes zu kriechen, als ihn Voldemort davon abhielt, indem er sich einfach auf ihn legte.

"Wo willst du denn hin mein kleiner Engel?", fragte Voldemort mit zuckersüßer Stimme, die seine Augen jedoch Lüge strafte und hielt Harrys Arme über dessen Kopf fest. Der Lord war keines Wegs darüber erfreut, dass sein Schatz Anstalten machte zu verschwinden.

"Ähm... ich... also...", erwiderte Harry stotternd und testete den Griff um seine Handgelenke in der Absicht sich daraus zu befreien. Doch stellte Harry fest, dass der Dunkle Lord stärker war, als er aussah, da Harry seine Arme keine zwei Zentimeter bewegen konnte.

Grinsend beugte sich Voldemort zu seinem Goldschatz hinunter und küsste ihn nun endlich auf die Lippen. Die Gefühle von denen der Lord in diesem Moment überrollt wurde, waren für ihn unglaublich, weshalb er auch versuchte den Kuss zwischen sich und Harry zu vertiefen. Tastend glitt seine Zungenspitze über Harrys Lippen, ohne dass sie ihm geöffnet wurden. Gerade als er probehalber in Harrys Unterlippe beißen wollte, um so seinen Schatz dazu zu überreden, ihn in die begehrte Mundhöhle zu lassen, gab es eine laute Explosion.  
Verwirrt richtet sich Voldemort auf und sah, wie die sehr stabile Tür zu Harrys Zimmer auf ihn zu flog.

Severus fiel durch die Explosion fast aus seinem Sessel und nahm fassungslos wahr, wie die Zimmertür auf das Bett mit Voldemort und Harry zu flog. Ab diesem Moment hatte Severus das Gefühl, dass alles in Zeitlupe ablief.  
"Lory.", schrie Severus über den Lärm hinweg, der von anderen explodierenden Sachen und Rufen von Zauberern verursacht wurde. Sofort erschien der Hauself Voldemorts und Severus zeigte auf das Bett und schrie, "Hilf Harry."

Der Hauself verschwand und tauchte fast gleichzeitig auf dem großen Himmelbett wieder auf. Schnell packte der kleine Elf Harry, den Voldemort vor Überraschung los gelassen hatte, und zog ihn mit Hilfe von seiner Magie vom Bett. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn im selben Moment wo Harry das Bett verlassen hatte, wurde Voldemort von der Zimmertür begraben und das gesamte Bett brach unter der Wucht, der aus den Angeln gerissenen Tür, zusammen.

Schwer atmend und geschockt kniete Severus auf dem Teppich. Harry war in Sicherheit und der Dunkle Lord im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes platt wie eine Flunder. Tief atmete der Tränkemeister durch und erhob sich vom Boden, nachdem er sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte.  
Welcher Vollidiot hatte die Tür aus ihren Angeln katapultiert? Diese Frage wurde ihm sogleich beantwortet, als er die Stimme des Schuldirektors hörte, der im Türrahmen stand.

"Neville das hast du wirklich gut gemacht.", sagte der Schulleiter mit vor stolz leuchtenden Augen. Keiner hatte ihm geglaubt, als er sagte, dass Neville den Dunklen Lord besiegen würde und jetzt mussten die Anderen sich ihren Fehler eingestehen. Er, Dumbledore der Weise, hatte wie immer Recht behalten.

"Ja, Du- weißt- schon- wer ist förmlich geplättet von deinem Auftritt.", meinte Ron lachend und sah an Dumbledore vorbei ins Zimmer. Hermine würde ihn heiraten. Jetzt brauchte es sich keine Sorgen mehr darüber zu machen, dass er vielleicht nie eine Freundin bekommen würde. Jetzt hatte er sogar schon seine zukünftige Ehefrau.

Erschrocken starrte Neville ins Zimmer und auf das Bett, von dem ein Hauself Harry in letzte Sekunde hatte retten können. Auf die Stimmen von Dumbledore und Ron achtete er nicht weiter, als er ins Zimmer trat und zu Harry lief.  
Beinahe wäre er für den Tod seiner großen Liebe verantwortlich gewesen und alles nur wegen Rons Gefasel von einem großen Auftritt. Neville hatte von vornherein dagegen gestimmt die Tür aufzusprengen und sie dabei auch noch ganz zu lassen, aber Dumbledore und Ron hatte ihn überstimmt. Von den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens hatte er auch keine Unterstützung erhalten. Sie waren wohl viel zu fassungslos über diesen dämlichen Vorschlag, der auch noch Erfolg gehabt hatte.  
"Harry ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er seine große Liebe und blickte ihn leicht verängstigt an. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten sprach er weiter.  
"Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Oh, bei Merlin, es tut mir Leid Harry." Völlig aufgelöst saß Neville vor Harry und getraut sich nicht ihn anzusehen.

Harry der vollkommen verwirrt Neville anschaute, registrierte die Worte seines Gegenübers kaum. Er bemerkte nur das warme Gefühl, das sich beim Anblick Nevilles in ihm ausbreitete und den Drang Neville zu umarmen, ihm zu sagen wie viel er ihm doch bedeutete.  
"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Harry an Nevilles Ohr und legt ihm seinen Arme um den Hals.

Überrascht blickte Neville auf Harry, der ihn so plötzlich umarmte und ihm auch noch seine Liebe gestanden hatte, bevor er überglück Harrys Umarmung erwiderte. Sein Harry hatte ihm verziehen.  
Zaghaft löste er sich etwas aus der engen Umarmung und schaute Harry fragend an. "Darf ich... dich küssen?", frage Neville leise mit einem hochroten Kopf.  
Lächelnd nickte Harry und im selben Moment fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem schier endlosen Kuss.Mürrisch blickte Severus auf das Bild, das die sich küssenden Helden der Zaubererwelt abgaben. Warum wurde ihm nur schlecht, wenn die Beiden so betrachtete? Das lag vielleicht daran, dass Neville und Harry ihm in seinem zukünftigen Leben ständig damit nerven würden, doch einen Schwangerschaftstrank für Männer zu kreieren. Als wenn es nicht schon genug Unheil auf der Welt geben würde.  
Sehr schlecht gelaunt drehte sich Severus zur Tür und sah das gerührte Gesicht Dumbledores. Genau das hatte dem Tränkemeister noch gefehlt, ein seniler Opa, der gleich, wie ein Mädchen im Zimmer herumhüpfen und die gesamte Zeit ein 'Ist das Süüüüüß!' quietschen würde. In dem Moment, indem Severus diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, trat es auch schon ein.  
Genervt ließ sich Severus in einen Sessel fallen und stütze seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen ab. "Ich brauch erstmal einen Scotch.", sagte er leise und seufzte.

"Hier.", meinte eine sehr vertraut klingende Stimme und Severus sah fragend in das Gesicht des Werwolfes, der ihm eine kleine Flasche vor die Nase hielt. "Hab ich für Notfälle dabei." Verlegen lächelte Remus den Tränkemeister an und hoffte, dass er ihm diese Ausrede glauben würde.

Mit einem leichten Nicken, als Zeichen des Dankes, nahm Severus die kleine Flasche in die Hand und trank zwei ziemlich große Schlucke. Irgendwie schmeckte der Scotch merkwürdig, aber das tat Severus mit einem Schulterzucken ab und gab die Flasche an Remus zurück. Seufzend lehnte er sich in den Sessel und entspannte sich ein wenig. Etwas Alkohol tat seinen strapazierten Nerven in solchen Momenten wirklich gut. Unter dem wachsamen und störenden Blick von Remus erhob sich Severus nach gut 17 Minuten, um endlich zu gehen.  
Im Türrahmen blieb er noch einmal kurz stellen und schaute sich alle Mitglieder des Phönixordens noch einmal an.

Harry war gerettet, wenn auch auf eine Weise die keiner für möglich gehalten hätte und Severus konnte endlich seinen wohlverdienten Urlaub nehmen.  
Kein Potter mehr, keine seniler Dumbledore, kein irrer Lord der Potter seiner Jungfräulichkeit berauben wollte und kein Siri... . Ein Räuspern weckte ihn aus seinen immer schöner werdenderen Gedanken, worauf sich seine gute Laune langsam verabschiedete. Leise knurrend dreht sich Severus zu Sirius und Remus um, die ihn Beide abwartend anschauten.  
"Was?", fragte er aufgebraucht.

Zögernd trat Sirius einige Schritte auf Severus zu und nahm all seinen Gryffindormut zusammen, um dem Mann seiner Träume einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Kurz bevor sich seine Lippen mit denen Severus vereinigten, bemerkte Sirius ein kurzes Aufleuchten in den Augen seines Angebeteten, als er ihm in die Augen blickte, maß dem jedoch keine Bedeutung zu.

Versteinert blieb Severus stehen, als sich Sirius Lippen von den seinen lösten und große, treue, braune Augen ihn bettelnd ansahen.  
Ein Alptraum, das war alles nur noch ein großer niemals enden wollender Alptraum für ihn. Womit hatte er das alles Verdient?  
Die Reglosigkeit, sowie der verschleierte Blick des Tränkemeisters wurde von seinem Gegenüber jedoch falsch interpretiert und keine zwei Sekunden später spürte Severus zu seinem Schrecken wieder diese weichen Lippen. Doch das Schlimmste an dieser Situation war nicht einmal der Kuss. Den hätte der von den Schülern gefürchtete Tränkelehrer vergessen können. Das Schlimmste an dem Kuss war, dass er etwas dabei fühlte, das nichts mit Abscheu oder gar Hass zu tun hatte. Für Severus ging genau in diesem Moment der Erkenntnis die Welt unter, er mochte die Flohschleuder. Bei Merlin, er mochte Sirius vielleicht sogar etwas mehr als nur mögen.  
Das Einzige das Severus Snape noch bemerkte, bevor er sich endgültig in eine erlösende Ohnmacht flüchtete, war wie ihn zwei starke und doch sanfte Arme auffingen.

Verwirrt blickt Sirius von Remus zu Severus und wieder zurück. "Er ist in Ohnmacht gefallen.", stellte er verwundert fest und sah seinen Schatz besorgt an.

"Das war wohl alles etwas zu viel für ihn. Es wäre jeder Andere auch nach Tagen wie diesen, früher oder später zusammen gebrochen. Bringen wie ihn erst einmal zu dir nach Hause."  
Remus blickte sehr zufrieden auf Severus und beglückwünschte sich selbst, dass er etwas von dem Liebestrank aus Severus Labor stibitzt und es in die Flasche mit dem Scotch gemischt hatte.

Ende


End file.
